Wonder Warrior of The East
by Justanormalboy123
Summary: ANBU. spec ops, best of the best. Naruto. The spec ops of the spec ops and the best of the best's best. what happens when you bring him into a land filled with fantasy? rated M to be safe, Slow updates. see inside for notes. please try to read. uP FOR ADOPTION: AUTHOR QUITTING
1. Captain Uzumaki I presume?

Wonder warriors of the east

Let's see how this goes?

Yo I take back my word of going to make an original Touhou fanfic, I did a couple of thinking and the results are bad, real bad. Imagine me, someone who knows little about Touhou, writing hundreds of chapter in Touhou?

It will be bad, way worse than my poem that I wrote in 5th grade.

Anyway, just PM me if you have questions. I am currently putting EToTTG on hold, that doesn't mean that I'll abandon it. Let's start, shall we?

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_A sixteen year old boy who lives in Konoha. He is well known, mostly for doing pranks but he is wanted for becoming the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. You see, Jinchuriki are not treated that kindly by others. So, their Kage's provides them shelter and protection, an apartment and ANBU squads._

_At a young age, Naruto has shown quality of skills that are magnificent in the eyes of other. He was able to use chakra at the age of four. Performing simple academy techniques at the same age. Graduating the academy at the age of nine. He is also the rookie of the year of his batch._

_One word can describe what Naruto Uzumaki is: Genius._

_A Genius, a person who displays exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, or originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of unprecedented insight. Yes, he is a genius._

_When you give him a book, he will only need to read the introductory page and he'll know what it is. When you give him a puzzle, it'll take him about three seconds flat to finish. He competed with the Nara, and sadly, the Nara was having a headache after the match._

_Naruto is considered as handsome. A person that is good looking, enough, to make some girls who are twice his age to swoon. He is, in the eyes of others, perfection._

_But, Naruto is not as perfect as anyone thought he would be._

_He rarely talks to his classmates, even for a minute he rarely talks. Everyone actually admired him for doing so; some says that he is not even supposed to be in the academy. He's supposed to join the elites, that is what they said._

_Naruto is not cold. He is not the type to brush you off when you asks him something, instead, he do it on his own way. When someone asks him if he can copy his homework, Naruto simply gave him his book and let him copy it._

_Well, getting confession is also a normal thing to Naruto. But he would always reject them, in a way that is soft. He will apologize, saying that he isn't looking in a relationship, but he would always say that there are many other boys out there that are better than him. Bad thing is, more and more girls confessed to him when he said that._

_Naruto is the silent type, he rarely talks to anyone. Except for one person; the Hokage himself._

* * *

"Naruto-kun, how are you today?" the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, asked the blonde. Said blonde was sitting on his sofa while reading a book about the human anatomy. Books like these makes time a little longer than usual, Naruto also enjoys them due to the fact that he'll learn something from it.

Naruto placed the book on the counter, slipping a colored bookmark into the page. "Just reading, Ojii-sama." He rose from his seat, approaching the kitchen. "Would you like some drink?" Naruto politely asks the aged Kage. Sarutobi smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Tea would be okay, if you don't mind."

Naruto nodded, he went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. He grabbed two matching cups from the cabinet below him, he then open a small container containing tea leaves. He took a small sniff. "Hmm… lavender, I guess I'll use this." He then grabbed a strainer and another small mug.

He made the tea with skill; he seems to have learned doing this by experience. After straining the tea into the mug, he poured out milk for two of the cups in a suitable amount. After finishing, he placed both of the cups in a tray.

"Thank you for waiting." Naruto placed the cups on the table as soon as he reached the living room. After discarding his book, he sat on his sofa and took a sip of his homemade tea.

"Haah… your tea is always magnificent, Naruto-kun. Tell me, where did you get these again?" Hiruzen asks the youth, who replied. "I got them form the Morishige-san's store just around the corner of this apartment, to the east and located exactly six meters from here."

Hiruzen frowned; he really needs to do something about this boy. Silence was broken by the youth, saying. "May I ask why have you come to visit, Ojii-sama? It's a fine day today, and I expected that you would be playing with Konohamaru."

Hiruzen made a thinking expression. "Why yes it is. It is a fine day today; Konohamaru is away with his uncle, Asuma, to the lake. Giving the man a break can't be bad right?"

Naruto replied. "True, if Asuma were to be given more work, he would be stressed. That is not a good thing especially for someone like you."

Hiruzen laughed, inside he winced. This boy is saying that he is old, isn't he? "Hahaha that is true Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid that I've come here for business."

As soon as the Kage said that, Naruto's expression turned serious. His calm and bored expression turned to that of a hard and serious one, his tea is finished. He straightened his posture, and ears ready to listen. When speaking business with Naruto, he will always respond and listen especially if you're the Hokage.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" he's using formality to address his leader; he is not the usual Naruto now.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin at the age of nine, unregistered chunnin at ten and unregistered Jonnin at twelve. Your status are both famed and wanted in all across the countries, makes it perfect for an undercover operative, Naruto-kun. Such status and reputation for someone as young as you is magnificent and dangerous at the same time." Hiruzen noticed that Naruto tensed slightly.

"What are you trying to imply, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen changes his sitting posture, placing his arm on his lap. Naruto noticed this, when a person tries to change his or her posture when talking about a certain topic, it means that they are uncomfortable or unease. "I'm afraid that you are to be reassigned, Naruto-kun. We will give you a three month vacation for your retirement. That is all." As he was about to stand, Naruto stopped him.

"This… this is about what happened nine days ago, isn't it?" Naruto asks. His voice is, for once, frail.

Hiruzen didn't answer for a second, and then he said. "Naruto, this is not because of what had happened nine days ago. It was not your fault; we do this because you need it. You need some time to think and recollect yourself. I'm giving you this not as an order or as the Hokage; I'm giving you this as your grandfather."

Naruto didn't answer, instead, he stand and went into his bedroom. He shortly returns holding a circular thing on his hands. "Then am I to give this back?" it is a mask, a mask that ANBU operatives normally wear. It is a plain white porcelain mask with a face of a fox drawn in red. The fox's jaws are opened showing blood red teeth.

Hiruzen stared at the item, unwanted and unforgettable memories hits him back. "No, you don't. Keep it, as a sign of thanks for serving in the ranks. But the same can't be said for your uniform and sword, unfortunately."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Of course." he placed the mask on the counter; his uniform and sword are to be returned to the Hokage later by ANBUs saving him time from doing all the work. Hiruzen then stands. "Well that is all for today, Naruto-kun. From now on, you are not Commander Fox. You are a retired ANBU operative, all your data and profiles, except for academicals, are to be erased from existence. Your works will be forgotten from all but your glory and honor lives on. Should you choose to continue your career as a ninja, your rank will be demoted as Jonnin, special Jonnin. We are glad for your outstanding and flawless performance this entire time, may the will of fire burns as bright as ever in your heart."

Hiruzen finished his speech, leaving the blonde to his own. "How about we go outside for some ramen, Naruto-kun? It has been three years since the last time we ate together, no?"

Naruto answered with his usual tone. "Of course, let me change for a while. Ojii-sama." He did just that. He rushed to his room.

When he returned, he is now dressed in a black tank top with a white coat over it. Showing his well maintained body for all to see. He wears a pair of black sweat pants and a long red cloth was tied to his hips (Assassin's Creed style) and a pair of shinobi sandals to finish it off. His slightly long hair is tied into a small ponytail; his bangs are covering his azure eyes.

Hiruzen chuckled. "You will be stealing a lot of girls with that look, Naruto-kun." Indeed, he knows that Naruto is well looking boy, even his secretary said so.

Naruto blink. "I apologize; this is the only attire that I have for today. Since I do not go out much I haven't have time to buy newer clothing."

Hiruzen sighed with a smile. "Don't be; just make sure that you buy some later with the money that you'll get from retirement. Come then, let us go." The two males leave the apartment. Unknown to them, Naruto, they will be surprised.

* * *

"Yukari-sama, are you done? Chen is waiting back home and I haven't make her lunch yet."

Yukari Yakumo sighed at her Shikagami's complain. "Just for a minute Ran, I need to check on something first." Yukari Yakumo is in Konoha. Currently, she and her Shikagami Ran are staying in a rather fancy inn somewhere in Konoha. They arrived here about a week ago, deciding that they will stay here for a while.

Yukari's decision to stay here was only for one thing, a boy name Naruto. She didn't know why but he intrigues her, both in looks and personality. Don't mistake her, she haven't talk to him… yet. Ran was also confused, she had never seen her master this interested in someone before, a male nonetheless.

Ran remembered when they saw the boy walking. Never in her life had she seen a human with such empty eyes...

_Flashback_

"_Yukari-sama, do you want to return to the inn now or later?" Ran asks her master, they are walking the busy street of Konoha on the way to the main district where shops and other kinds of stands are available for them to browse._

_Yukari yawned. "That's a good idea… I'm tired already. Come Ran, let's return. We'll leave for Gensokyo in a few days, I'm done sightseeing here." _

_They were talking while they continued their walk. Each time, they would pass several stands and vendors, each of them selling different kind of trinkets and other stuffs._

"_Oof!"_

"_Ugh… sorry."_

_Yukari looked up to meet a pair of azure blue orbs that belonged to a male. He is as tall as her, about a few centimeters taller. His hair is way brighter than hers, and his voice is hoarse as if he hasn't drunk any water from the past few days. _

_Yukari was entranced, she didn't speak nor did she blink. Her eyes are focused on his, his soul less blue eyes that reek of death and sorrow. No human should have eyes like that, and she knew that Ran also think the same way._

_The male then continue his walk, his hands in his pockets and head looking downward in a crestfallen expression. When his form is gone for them to see, Yukari said, "Ran, I think that we'll stay here longer."_

_Ran could only nod._

_End_

Ran is still staring at her master, confused why is she all worked up on a single male. She has to admit, the boy is a rather good looking one, too good actually. But from their travels, there is a lot of other good looking and handsome guys out there, maybe Yukari have a different taste in boys?

"Ran, I've been thinking." No you haven't. "Why don't we give Naruto-kun a visit, I'm sure that he won't mind?" Ran sighed, if her tails are exposed right now, they would be down. One can't simply stop Yukari when her mind is scheming, they'll regret it afterwards.

She then freezes. She didn't plan doing what she thinks she's doing, isn't she?

Yukari noticed the look on Ran's face. "Yes, yes I do."

Better pack your bags Naruto, you're being evicted.

* * *

"Hahaha my boy, it is nice to have you back here." The owner of Ichiraku ramen laughed out jollily as he flip some ramen noodles with his strainer.

"Thank you Ossan, it is also nice that I can visit this place again." Naruto replied.

"Now now, Naruto. Just eat, this is my treat. Consider it as a retirement celebration from me." Hiruzen said with a small laugh.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, a large bowl of beef ramen for you and a shrimp ramen for Hiruzen-sama." Ayame, the waitress, placed two bowl of ramen on the counter respectively for their customers.

"Thank you Ayame-chan, come Naruto you better eat before it gets cold." Hiruzen breaks his chopsticks into two and Naruto followed in suit. He grabbed some noodles before slurping it; a rush of flavors hits his tongue. It is… heavenly.

Ayame leaned in closer to Naruto. "How is it? Is it good? Is it nice?" there is this strange sparkle and glint in her eyes, Naruto inched away for comfort. Hiruzen watches the scene in interest.

Naruto face up and stared at her face saying. "It is nice and delicious, please continue to make this." An honest and brief response, something that is expected from him.

Yet, the results…

**BANG**

**THUMP**

"Ayame, are you okay?!"

Sometimes, Naruto can be deadly without him knowing… to girls that is.

_Later…_

"It is nice having you here, Naruto, Hiruzen-dono. Please come again!" the Ichirakus and Ayame who had just woken up from her... eh… sudden anemia, greeted to two customers as they leave.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have any plans for your vacation?" the aged Kage asks the ex ANBU while stroking his beard.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm afraid not Ojii-sama, I do not have any plans for such things. I will be spending my vacation just like my everyday routine."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, ny everyday routine Naruto means reading books and drinking tea. They pass by a group of people walking, a couple of stands and some vendors. Looks like Konoha is busy as always, normally, this place is even busier. Well tourists only come here for the monuments and such, but the hot springs here are the main attraction. The intersection just up ahead.

"Well, I need to go back to the office Naruto-kun, see you later." Hiruzen said his goodbye and left via shunshin, leaving the blonde alone in the middle of the street.

Naruto stood there in silence, pondering on what he should do now, not that he got anything to do. He walked to the eastern direction, towards a place where his dreams, hope and chances died.

The cemetery.

Upon entering, the blonde didn't say anything. He continues to walk and follow the gravel pathway leading to a small hill. The sky is getting dark and it will be a cold night tonight, not that he know. He passed hundreds of gravestones and small sepulchers.

The wind is not present, forcing him to walk aimlessly. He started to see why they call him a demon, an abomination, monster, and killer…. because every time he walks, he would always see _their_ faces as he killed _them_ in front of _them_ with a huge smile on his face. His breath is shallower than usual, by looking; he himself can tell that he is nervous.

His path ends on top of a small hill where five gravestones lie. The setting sun can also be seen from here, making it beautiful yet painful at the same time. Naruto walks closer and kneel in one knee, placing his hands on the grass, he said. "Hi. I know that I have not been visiting lately and I apologize for that, I just don't know what to say." His voice is in his usual monotone.

He paused, hoping that they would listen. "Remember that mission where we must assassinate a nuke nin in Iwa? Yeah, I remembered that too, it is the first time for me to lead the squad. I'm not a good leader back then, am I?"

Naruto glanced on one of the stone that stood on the far left. "Dog. You're a great comrade, you're nosy sometimes; but the way you managed to put the team in high spirits never ceases to awe me." He paused. "Even if you almost killed us in a mission back then."

The next stone. "Wolf. You're a far more better commander than I am, you're the one who introduced me to the squad, you helped me train them from ground up… I'm pretty sure that your husband will miss you and so will your daughter…" Naruto placed his hands on the carving, his eyes dropping a lid. "I'm very sorry…"

The third stone. "Hound. I bet that you're laughing at me right now, you terrible bastard." Naruto allowed a small smile on his face. "How's hell? Still think that there are some 'cute devil girls'? haaah… I miss you, you terrible bastard…"

The fourth. "Jackal. I never know that you are a girl, I'm serious. In fact, I just know it a couple of week ago. Sorry for being a slow commander, I know that you are strong… maybe even stronger than me…." Despite the content of the statement, his voice is speaking in honesty.

Fifth. "…"

He looked at the final stone. His eyes focused on the name.

_Pup (1)_

"_Ne, Naruto-taisa! Are we ready to leave now?"_

"_Ne, ne Taisa! I've passed my test! Pet my head, pet my head!"_

"_Ne, Naruto-taisa. Can you treat me lunch in the mess? I'll pay you back!"_

"_Naruto-taisa… why? Why am I here…. when I'm weak?"_

"_Naruto… I love you… my captain…"_

Naruto was silent. No sound was coming from him, not his breath and not his voice. Just staring at the last gravestone as if it is something else. Maybe, maybe he shouldn't have join ANBU in the first place? It is weird how he enjoyed and was troubled at joining the corps, like that feeling where you are forced to join something that you didn't want but you enjoyed it later on.

And look at the results; five people died because of his incompetence. His disability to have more power. The death of his unrequited first love…

Naruto stands, and turn to leave the place. Having enough is enough, he'll visit next week. Just hope that they are still here when he's alone.

No need to buy tissues for today, he'd emptied them here just before.

* * *

Ding dong

Naruto, who had returned home a few hours ago, glanced at his apartment door. He is wearing glasses, so ditched his book that he was reading and approach the door to answer it. Before opening, Naruto peeked on the hole.

…

…

Two women, dressed in clothing that is alien to him. Both of them are blonde, one is long and one is short. The one with the long hair is carrying a parasol on her hand, whilst the second one is wearing a rather strange hat… and are those ears?

Naruto glanced backwards, looking at his clock. It's 6:25 in the afternoon, who would come at this hour? He didn't even know who these people are, nor did saw them in Konoha while he is on his patrol duty. After pausing, Naruto finally open the door.

With a small creaking sound, the door is opened. After fixing his glasses, Naruto politely asks. "May I help you?" the woman with the long hair smiles. "Hello, my name is Yukari Yakumo, this is Ran, my attendant. You are Naruto Uzumaki-kun, am I right?"

Naruto blinked, this woman knows his name? "Why yes I am, may I ask what do you need of me?" is she a client? If so, then why do not they report to the Hokage tower? When he was still a rookie ANBU, he was stationed at the Hokage tower for garrison and patrol.

Yukari, the woman, giggled. "If you don't mind would you like to go for a vacation?"

"Pardon?"

_After a while..._

"So it's like that…"

"Indeed, how about it? Would you like to reconsider it?"

After a little bit of explaining, Naruto understands what Yukari meant. So long story short it's like this, Yukari is an overseer of some sort. She invites people to her homeland, named Gensokyo, and let them stay there for a long period of time. She then uses this system as a _vacation_ for said people not only that, the people there are also invited to stay for the rest of their life. When Yukari said that she was offering Naruto a trip, she also said that it is good to have a little bit of relaxing. You know, standard vacation procedure.

But Naruto is not dumb, no siree. Anyone would of course be suspicious if something as sudden as this were to pop up in front of their door. He seemed skeptical, but Yukari's information about her hometown is what intrigues Naruto. Some called their hometown, a Land of Fantasy. But Naruto didn't know that there is a place in the elemental nations named as such.

That leads him to another suspicions, is Gensokyo even in the elemental nations? That, he decided to ask for future use, maybe soon as soon as this explanation ends. Naruto sipped his tea, his eyes still as bored as ever but his expression didn't show it.

"Your offer is tempting Yukari-san, seeing that I am relieved from my duties and have nothing to do here." Naruto's eyes flickered towards the brownish violet liquid inside his cup, taking a whiff of the aromatic scent. "But I'm afraid that I can't, I am not planning to have any trips. I'm sorry." He placed his cup on the table, emitting a small clinking sound from the collision.

Yukari's expression sullen. "I see… what a pity, it's interesting to have another newcomer at Gensokyo, I'm sure that the people there will like having you around Naruto-kun." She sips her tea, marveling on the wonderful and pleasurable flavor. "My, it is a pity. To be able to make a mighty fine tea like this is truly impressive."

Naruto nodded. "Likewise."

!

A kunai appeared on his hands, spikes pops up from the wall behind Yukari and Ran causing them to be alarmed, well the only one who shows it is Ran. The door was locked shut and the windows break open, six men in masks rushed in from the window via zip lines, all dressed in strange uniforms and similar masks, representing a blank facade.

Ran was about to stand and react, but her wrist was suddenly caught by two men they forced her on the ground. Ran grits her teeth; these men are strong to able to disable her. The two men placed a tag of some sort on Ran's neck, making her entire body go stiff. Ran's eyes widen, but she can't, did they just paralyze her?

Naruto continues. "To be able to hide secrets from me is truly impressive." Unlike before, his tone is cold and demanding, something that only an experience person could do. Yukari was still sitting on her place, as calm as ever even if a sword was currently pressed to her neck by one of the men. The remaining three men stands behind Naruto, swords ready for action.

Yukari feigned surprise; she placed the cup on the table making the sword inched closer to her neck. "My, my… you really are a surprise aren't you, Naruto-kun? Two ladies are enjoying tea in your house and you brought your friends too, how polite of you."

"Silence!" the ANBU who was holding Yukari at knife's edge warned, pressing his sword further. Ran grits her teeth harder, trying to force herself up.

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Save the sweet talk for later Yukari-san. All of you, stand down." And they did just that, the ANBU who was restraining Yukari backed away to Naruto, and the two ANBUs who incapacitating Ran peeled off the tag roughly, making her hiss in pain. They soon rejoined their ex captain.

"Now, Yukari-san." His voice is chilling. "Speak."

Yukari grinned. "Oh, are you sure? In front of so many audience?" Naruto then motioned for the ANBU to leave, they saluted. "Yes captain!" then leaves the place in a plum of smokes. Ran rubbed her sore neck and returns to her seat, now alarmed of the situation.

Naruto grabbed his book; he opens it before placing it on the table. "Now, speak Yukari-san."

Yukari is enjoying this, oh yes she does.

"Where should I start… ok better listen Naruto-kun, save the questions for later." She smiled, making Naruto tense.

"I need you to help me. By help I mean for you to come with me to where I came from, Gensokyo. Let's start with explaining what Gensokyo is, Gensokyo is not in the elemental nation. It is not in this… era and area." Naruto's eyebrow rise even higher. "You can say that Gensokyo is in another universe, a universe that is slightly similar to this one. Gensokyo is a place where Youkai and humans learn to coexist, they live in the same place but that does not mean that they are okay with each other."

Yukari gestured to Ran. "Ran, would you mind?" Ran nodded. In an instant, nine bushy golden tails grew out from her back, her cap stretched showing a pair of golden fox ears. "Now, Ran is a youkai, she is a Kitsune. I assume that the term is familiar to you?" instead of answering, Naruto nodded.

"There are many different kinds of youkai, some are good, some are bad, some are big and some are small. It depends on their race, mostly. I myself am a youkai. Which one? I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Her tone gets serious there.

"The point is, Gensokyo is not the only place that exists there. There is another world outside of Gensokyo, called Japan. Ironically, some of its culture are quiet similar to the ones here, like ninjas, and samurai. In fact, they speak the same language."

"Gensokyo is originally created for the sole purpose of containing these youkais, they are too rabid and wild and their presence will surely harm the humans that live outside. So, Gensokyo is surrounded by a border, called the great Hakurei border. The purpose is to seal the place away from the outside world, though some objects or even people may find themselves 'lost' in Gensokyo."

"Now, for the reason why am I inviting you. As I've said, I need you to do something for me. Consider it as a mission. "Yukari smiled. "Captain Uzumaki." Naruto visibly tensed, his eyes are still locked into Yukari's purple ones.

"So you know who I am." It is not a question.

"Of course, needless to say, I'm impressed on what I've read about you and your performances." The tension slightly rise in the air, Naruto did not show anger nor did he show any signs of discontent. His expression is still blank, as if he was bored. Yukari is still having that beautiful smile on her face, fanning herself with her paper fan.

To make it worse, maybe, Yukari continues. "At a young age you've seen what most veterans don't, you've killed no, you've murdered. You fight in the name of your village; you place your duty first in front of everything else."

"Even your comrades."

CRACK- CRASH

A crack appears in the clock that was hanged nearby, its glass then later break into millions of pieces. Ran flinched at the sudden occurrence. Yukari didn't speak, she simply smile staring at the silent boy with an amused stare. The male blonde didn't respond, he sits there silent as ever as if the clock never breaks.

Inside, Yukari is sweating. _"Is it me, or the temperature is getting… warmer?" _Ran just stood there silent not saying anything just looking at the scene ready for anything. The wind blows from the broken windows, the night is getting darker.

It all came to an end when Naruto sighs. "Haah… you're not going to take no for an answer, aren't you?"

Yukari giggled. "No, of course not."

Naruto then stand, stretching his neck. "Well, I accept. But one condition." Seeing Yukari's questioning look, he said. "I will do things my way, should your ways are going against mine, and I will do things on the way I see fit. Is that okay?"

Yukari clapped her hand. A portal like gap opens in the air showing purple eyes, Naruto wondered why he isn't surprised. "Very well, I'll accept that. Then, come prepare your things we'll wait here." Naruto nodded and left for his bedroom. She sipped her tea again, damn how it's so good?

He packed most of his stuff. His clothes, scrolls, some ramen, and other miscellaneous items that involves his line of work. His pouch to store some items like kunais and shuriken, he also change his clothes. Instead of his previous attire, he is dressed in an ANBU commander uniform, complete with the black Kevlar showing his biceps and ANBU tattoo, some knee and arm pads. His pants are coated in titanium wire, making it harder to pierce. He have a steel plated grey colored glove in his right hand, while his right is only covered by a black skin tight glove.

Of course, he stores his items inside a scroll.

Instead of standard shinobi sandals, he is wearing boots like paws; it is equipped with metallic claws and such. His neck is covered by a long red scarf that reached down to his knee. It is too long to be called a cape, so it is a scarf. The scarf is a symbol of authority in the ANBU, it is a symbol of order and power. Naruto is the commander of all the ANBU, in all departments. Demolition, interrogation, assault, recon, intelligence… anything that they want to do, they must have his permission.

When he returned to the living room, Yukari whistled. "Wow, you going out on a war?" she joked lightly with a small smile.

Naruto gave her a stoic look. "No. I'm going on a war that I have no clue on whatsoever. Now where is it…." he then started to walk around as if looking for something. Ran and Yukari were confused, what is he doing?

Ran asks the male. "Are you looking for something?"

Naruto nodded, currently searching the shelves. "My mask. A mask, a white porcelain mask."

Yukari said. "Let me help." She opened her gap; she reached inside as if shuffling through a bag. After a few seconds, she then pulled something out. "Is this i- oh my." Yukari exclaimed her surprise; on her hand IS a mask, a white porcelain mask. But the picture is not what she expected.

Naruto grabbed it from her hand. "Thank you." He then placed it on his head, and covers his face immediately. It slides in perfectly; the holes of the eyes are the only thing that reveals skin. Naruto's blue eyes can be seen glowing from the shadows. Yukari have to admit, it suits him well.

"Oh, what a unique animal you have there, Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hmm… I am the leader of the K-9s, spec ops among the spec ops, we are the top dogs. As what an Inuzuka would say." Ran understands, but she couldn't figure out why does the name sounds so familiar.

Now, the question. "But why a Kitsune?"

So that's why…

"I am not a Kitsune. Kitsune are nature fox spirits, I am a Yoko a demonic fox spirit. You should know it." Ran blinked; did he just say that he was a demon? Yukari nodded. "Indeed it is. Indeed, now let's enter Gensokyo, shall we?"

Naruto straightened his sword; he placed them on his back. He checked for his pouches, gears and clothing. After all is perfect, he nodded. "Hmm…"

Then, they are swallowed by a gap.

* * *

On a certain shrine Gensokyo, Hakurei Reimu is enjoying her morning tea. She is sipping her tea, relaxed by the atmosphere and silence. There is no Marisa to bug her; she's 'borrowing' books on the scarlet devil mansion currently. There is no Suika, she's having a drinking contest with Yuugi. And most importantly, no Yukari.

That annoyance of an overseer is somewhere out there, she said that she'll be gone for quite some time and what do you know? She did! It has been weeks since she left, and Reimu didn't miss her one bit. Normally, Yukari would gap up on times like these just to bother her cause she's bored.

Reimu wonder, doesn't that woman have anything to do? She IS having fun by bothering her and Reimu knows that she needs to have her own fun while Yukari is away. Maybe, just maybe. Maybe she should make a party about this? Celebrating Yukari's absence and invite the entire Gensokyo to her shrine?

"Yeah, that would be good."

"What would be good?"

"You know, celebrating Yukari's- GAAAAAH! Yukari, since when did you got here?!" the Miko yelped when she heard a familiar voice from her side. There is Yukari, in all of her not so haggy glory. Ran is also there too, wondering what she is doing.

"Anyway, what is it about me? Are you having a party?" Yukari leaned in towards Reimu, closer.

Reimu pushed Yukari's face away from her. "Yes. I'm thinking about having a 'no Yukari celebration party' today, but it seems that I must do it for next time.

Yukari clutched her chest, fake tears started to flow from her eyes. "Uwaah! Reimu do not want to see me!"

**SWOOSH**

**THUMP**

"Naruto-kun, do something!"

Wait, Naruto?

Reimu looked at her left. There is a rather tall man dressed in all black and a mask, a fox mask. He is taller than her and looks to be older as well, Yukari is clutching her other hand to the man's arm gripping him in a hold.

"I'll do something alright." Naruto said, getting Yukari's hopes up.

"What, really?"

"I'll stand here and watch as you cry yourself to your death."

"Uwaaah! Naruto-kun, Kirai~!"

Naruto mocks her back. "Do not worry, the feeling is mutual."

Ran decided to stop her master from embarrassing herself. "Yukari-sama, stop you're embarrassing yourself!"

"Ran kirai~!"

Apparently, there are only three adults in this place.

And so, after Yukari has calmed down, Reimu demands an explanation on what is going on. She learns that Naruto over here, or Youko, is an informant of some sort for Yukari. Consider it as a field operative, Yukari's very own dog.

"Oi."

Ignoring that, Naruto crossed his arm and shook his head. "So Yukari-san, you haven't exactly told me what I am going to do anyway." He leaned backwards.

Yukar feigned surprise. "Really? Well, I suppose I better tell you. Reimu, listen."

"There are dangerous youkais here. I want you to keep a closer look on them; if they were to create trouble it would be bad, real bad." Yukari explained.

Naruto interjects. "By trouble you mean this 'incidents' that you've told me, right?"

Yukari nodded, even Reimu is surprised that the newcomer knows what an incident is. "Yes. You see, I haven't said anything about this but." Her expression gets serious. "The border is getting weaker." Reimu expresses her surprise. "WHAT?! What do you mean it's getting weaker? I haven't felt anything like that since the day you left!"

Yukari nodded. "That is why I go to Konoha I have heard that people in Konoha possessed some great and unique… ability or skills. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded.

"See, Reimu? Anyway, the reason that I bring him here is that I can see that I want him to work together with you Reimu." Yukari said nonchalantly.

Reimu glared at the gap youkai, everything tensed. "Are you saying that I can't do my job well?" Yukari shook her head in negative; her smile appears on her face. "No, goodness of course not. I'm saying that Naruto will help you. He will, if possible, stop the incident before it happens."

Naruto clicked in understanding. "You mean like a saboteur?"

Yukari nodded. "Yes a saboteur. Naruto will stop the their planning before they can execute the plan, bu if he fails, you and Naruto will join forces and stop them. How's that?"

Reimu calmed down instantly after hearing the explanation. "I see… but there is no telling when another incident will happen, after all, people here are pretty much on good terms with each other already. Well I can name a few who don't but that's not the point."

Reimu then continues. "How will he know if there will be an incident that will take place in the possible future?"

Yukari, Naruto and Ran are silent, they stared at each other.

Yukari laughs

"Hhaha… dear Reimu what a nice joke you've got there…."

Reimu didn't take it too well. "What do you mean, Joke!? I mean exactly what I meant!"

Naruto coughed, signaling his comment. "If I may, Reimu-san. I am experienced in these fields; I have dealt with these kinds of things almost my entire life. I am confident in my skills and I hope that you can see what I mean, and please, I do not have any intention of doubting you so I ask of you to do the same."

Reimu replied heatedly. "How can I not doubt you when I do not know what you can do in the first place?"

Naruto made a thinking pose through the mask, he then answers. "True, perhaps a demonstration would be proper?"

Reimu expresses her confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Naruto snaps his finger. Soon after, a white light blinded all of the occupants in the room, after it clears; they all find themselves in a forest. The forest of magic. Trees surrounds the place, many greenery and all that.

"I specialize in all different kinds of fields. Infiltration, Saboteur, Intel gathering, Elimination, Hunting and tracking, Recon, Assassination and of course." The azure orbs beneath the mask brighten with a dangerous glint. "Assault."

Reimu is not convinced. "Really? So what is that means to me, captain?" Yukari giggled silently on the way Reimu addressed the male.

Naruto crossed his arms, his posture calm yet ready. "It means that you have to look to your right, Reimu-san."

!

Reimu acted on instinct, she looked to her right. There another Naruto stood with his sword to her neck. When she looked to her left, another one appeared with his knife to her ribs. Another appeared behind her with his arms raised slightly. Two in front of her with their sword raise against her. It is a standard thing, this position is used by ANBU operatives to restrain their targets possibly to intimidate them as well as stopping them.

Reimu can't move, her body frozen as if she's caught in a block of ice. She stood there speechless, she didn't even sense any other presence from around here. Even Yukari is surprised; Reimu can see it on her face. The blonde male is still standing there as of nothing happened. The clones did not say anything. Reimu wanted to move but the swords are too near for her to do anything.

"Still think that I'm unable to do anything?"

Reimu learned to not judge a book by its cover from that day.

* * *

Several hours passed, Yukari arrived with a new problem

"So, Yukari-san, I trust that you have plans on where will I be living?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a maybe."

It is better to let him live somewhere strategic, the human village is the best since it is the safest place. But being safe isn't his line of job, so that leaves it out. The woods might not be a suitable place too. There are dangerous youkais, Yukari knows what the man can do but she doubt that he can survive hordes of man eating youkais.

No… wait, that's it! It's a great but dangerous idea; let's just hope that _she_ says yes.

"I think I know where you'll be living, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's silence expresses his mild confusion, just what on earth is this woman planning to do?

* * *

"So that's the situation."

"I see."

Alice Margatroid is a patient woman. She thinks logically and finds the most suitable and possible way to solve a problem. But when those problems are brought by Yukari… she can't say the same.

She and the two guests are sitting in her living room, cups of teas are on the table for refreshments. Ran was away to return immediately, she needs to tend to Chen, after all.

"So, Naruto-san… is it?"

"Yes."

Short and brief.

"What do you think of all of this?"

He paused

"It seems logical, for me at least. Yukari-san wants me to stay with someone that is… rather familiar with the area around here. This terrain also suits on what I do best, in my field of work. I think that this is a rather good idea, unless if you think otherwise."

Alice nodded, accepting his answer. From what she could gather, this man is some sort similar to her. He answers in a way that is familiar to her, instead of showing the negative outcomes; he stated the positive ones on how it is good for his assignment. He also reconsiders her being into this. That, she can respect.

"I think so to myself, from what Yukari have told me in our earlier conversation, she told me that you are a… spy or an informant for her."

"Indeed."

"Then, let me ask you this." She stares into his shadowed eyes. "How can you guarantee that you won't be sniffing around here and report on what you've gathered out to her?"

Naruto paused. He isn't expecting something like this, at first at least. He knows that she'll get suspicious, even after a full explanation. He looks at Yukari, the woman is smiling at him. She wants him to do the explaining .

"I can guarantee you as much. I am an informant, my job is to inform back to my… boss on what have I gathered. But of course, I will respect your privacy. I won't stick my nose in whatever business you have unless it is absolutely necessary and it violates a certain regulation that I have been given."

Alice presses on

"And what are these regulations you speak of?"

Instead of Naruto, it's Yukari who answered.

"I'm afraid that he can't answer that Alice dear. It's more likely to ruin the concept of them mission itself. You know what he has to do, and I'm sure that you can understand. That is why I choose you to be his… witness of some sort."

Alice's eyebrow rises. "Witness?"

Yukari nodded. "Yes. Naruto's job is to spy on certain people, and I'm sure that you know what I meant by 'certain people'. Moving on, I need you to act as his alibi should he get himself in deep waters. I can't afford on losing him, losing him means that Gensokyo is going to be in danger."

That gets Alice's attention. "Explain."

Yukari sighed, so no more hiding? "The border is weakening. If there were to be incidents happening, who knows on what it will do to the border."

Alice remains skeptical. "Are you saying that you're suspecting someone is causing it?" in a not so subtle way.

Yukari was impressed. "You can say that, but I'm not. I am not suspecting anyone to that, instead, I'm suspecting that anyone WILL do that. If an incident were to happen from this, I doubt that Reimu herself can end it without shedding blood."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, so she IS doubting her.

Alice then said. "I still do not know why the border is weakening though, you're not telling me something and I know it, Yukari." Naruto can't help but agree there.

Yukari giggled. "It is not fun if I were to tell that, my dear."

Alice then sighs. "Fine. Naruto-san can stay here; I will prepare him his room. But I can't say the same for clothing, though."

"I'm afraid that is not a problem, I've brought my own so you do not have to worry about that. And I will be spending my time outside investigating, I believe that my being here is just a prove that I am not sniffing other people's place for information."

Yukari giggled expressing her amusement. "You catch on quick, Naruto-kun."

Alice was surprised that he knows what she doesn't. She sees it now, him being here is just a reason for him if he were to be suspected or caught.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Yukari."

Yukari nags her finger. "It's not a game, dear. It's not a game."

Yukari glazed over the male. "It's a fox's hunting season."

Oh indeed it is.

Naruto can't help but agree more.

* * *

He waited.

Mainly because he have to.

His mind is running faster than the fastest steed, thinking on how he should approach his target.

**NO KILLING**

That is what matters

**NO CAPTURE**

Both for him and the target

**NO WITNESS**

If necessary

Remilia Scarlet

A name that most resident in Gensokyo know.

The Scarlet Devil, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

A target that is dangerous, way dangerous than S-rank ninjas. This woman can kill you in a blink of an eye and with a smile on her face.

Fortunately, he can do it too.

The gate was large, too large. The walls are not barbed, so it's more mansion like instead of a cottage. There are four towers. Even if there are no patrols, it is still best to not get detected. There is a gate keeper but said person is sleeping.

Yes, sleeping.

Red hair, green clothing.

Her arm muscles are tenser and larger than most girls, so she's s fist type. Getting in close range will be a second option then. He paused. Danmaku.

Danmaku. He knows what it is, courtesy of Yukari. It surprised him that such method of fighting exists, it really did. But no matter, he is professional and he prefers it like that.

The sun is still up, preferably about one in the afternoon. Shadows are not an option, simply because there are none. There are trees and other foliages in the mansion, he can use them.

But here's a game plan. Remilia Scarlet does not live alone, no siree. She is a noble, like many other back at Konoha, her house is like a base. But one person intrigues him, Sakuya Izayoi.

He gathered information earlier in the human village, from a woman name Hieda Akyuu. Yukari introduced him to her, of course. he requested books concerning the most iconic people in Gensokyo, Remilia and Sakuya are some of the interesting ones.

Remilia is… a vampire. No less, but maybe more.

Sakuya… could prove to be more trouble, she can do tricks with her knife. And she knows her time too, too well.

He'll worry about that later, now, its started.

His hunt

The mansion's walls are tall, but that's just like saying water in the beach is shallow. He climbed them with ease, landing with no sound on the grass, he cautiously land on a tree branch. His eyes trailing from the main door to the roof.

The archway leading to the door is wide, an alternate route for barging in, what else is better than a back door?

On second thought, don't answer that. Instead, answer this.

What fool charges in blindly without thinking?

The roof is an easy access, there are windows but smoked, sadly. He will need to find an access inside, the roof might be an easier way.

He jumped with skill to the main roof, the building in the middle. The roof is hard, as expected. Coated in marble and steel, he doubts that his technique can drill through this. But that is not the problem, an easy access is always easy, the difference is how you make them.

He grabbed his sword; he slides down and approached one of the windows. Stealthily, he managed to create a hole small enough for him to enter. Enter he did.

The hallway, on the second floor. The hallway is narrow, a bad thing for him. less hiding place but much shadows, the candles and lights aren't lit, a huge advantage for him. He gazed upon the far right corner, a strong smell of spices invading his nose. That must be the way to the kitchen.

He approached the other way, seemingly interested in anything other than the obvious. He peeked around the corner, no one, and nothing. Good. He walks faster but his noise is lesser, an advantage of having a light set of feet.

"Remilia Ojou-sama will be having her lunch in a couple of minutes, prepare the ingredients and I will prepare it."

!

He hid himself in a dark corner, putting on a triple layered genjutsu to hide his presence, smell and figure. Two maids walks into his field of view. They are rather short, and a pair of clear wings are visible on their backs. Ah, so these are fairies it seems.

They are not that strong, even Yukari said that he could beat one without seeing. But that doesn't meant that he should relax.

"I understand. Will the head maid be there?" the second asks her fellow maid.

"Of course. Who knows what the mistress likes, than the head maid herself?"

"True."

After a few seconds, they are out of view. Naruto released the Genjutsu and looks around to be cautious. No other interruptions, that is good. But picking up conversation is also a good thing; he'll get what he knows and what he needs to know.

His walk came to an end when he reached the thirteenth door from where he left off. Inside, he can hear two voices talking both of them females.

"Sakuya, are you done with lunch?"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Patchouli. I have yet to go to the kitchen, but the other maids are preparing the ingredients."

The other seems to accept the reasoning. "Very well, I shall return to my library when I'm done reading in my room, I trust that Meiling is doing her job?"

A pause

"I… see, make sure that he does it."

"Of course."

Few seconds passed.

"OOOOWWWW!"

A loud scream came from outside, seemingly this Meling is the gate guard that he saw earlier. And he isn't dumb to know that she have a rather sharp awakening. Pun not intended.

Naruto knows enough, he then proceeds downstairs. The library is about a few more corridors if he heard from a few passing maids were right. Whilst sneaking, he is getting suspicious. This easy, too easy. Sneaking inside the Hokage tower, which is bare one tenth of this mansion, is harder than this, but meh he'll still be able to do it

Upon reaching the hallway that leads the library, he senses a strong aura signature from somewhere. Apparently, it's far greater than his. Without _it_ of course. It is best to ignore it, but he'll need whatever information he needs to.

Like a fool waiting on his deathbed, he entered the library.

Books.

Shelves.

And so many red.

Millions of books.

Twelve stories bookshelves.

Red decors adorned them beautifully.

Naruto had seen his fair share of insanity, but the one who owns this library is one. The one that love books. Should he choose to investigate, it should be easier to use shadow clones.

"Kage bunshin."

Three clones appeared, silent no sound.

"You know what to do."

They all nod altogether at once, and then they spread off leaving Naruto alone to investigate. He approached one of the shelves, and eyes the books row by row. It is magnificent. The books appears to be ancient, yet all of them are highly maintained and well placed.

He grabbed one of the book, it is quite large about the size of his mask and colored in a dusty brown with tinge of purple. Its cover is made of leather, something that intrigues him. the title is foreign to him, yet he still could tell that this is a tome of some sort.

He flipped through pages, foreign words and many, many paragraph written in black. There are… Latin? If he is right, there are some Japanese but about a littlest amount. There are no ways that he'll be able to read this tome, so he places it back on its place.

A small clicking sound startles him. the sound of door opening came to mind, someone is here and there is more than one.

"Sakuya, please prepare the food. Remi said that she wants to eat now."

"Of course, Lady Patchouli."

The maid and the girl in purple. Both of them again, he better leave. His clones dispelled and surge of memories returned to him. he is satisfied from what he has gathered, the information would prove useful for him and Yukari.

It's time to return now.

"Wait. Sakuya, lock the mansion down. There is an intruder."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"…I know that something was wrong… I'll do it right away."

Think, think… what made her do that…. Naruto's eyes landed on the book. Of course! It's placed on the wrong angle! How careless of him, okay no need to panic… fast escape. The window! He teleported outside the mansion, on the tree where he landed on earlier.

There are so many maids, all of them carrying westerner styled swords and halberds. The head maid is there too, this is getting real. He can't directly teleport outside, the gatekeeper is up and it will risk his exposure.

…

Yes that is it. he needs to do it right. A distraction would be best, looking up one can see the clock tower. He needs to create a distraction quick, what better than a sound? A loud one.

Wind jutsu and a simple set of explosive seals can do that, quick but loud. Two clones appears on the tree next to his, his sword raised and tags visible on his other arm. The other one is henged as a crow, possible for distracting the guards or maids.

"Now."

He silently whispers to the two clones, the bird shoots from the tree towards the head maid. To Naruto's shock, not even ten feet from her. The bird exploded in a large combustion, causing the other maids to approach the scene. Even the gate keeper. Good.

He escaped through the blast.

Oh speaking of blasts.

**SPARK**

**SPARK**

**BOOOM**

The other clone succeeded on doing his purpose. His escape successive, he allowed himself the shadows of the forest once again. It's time to report back to Yukari, now one problem….

Where does she live?

* * *

(1) Puppy, in Japan I'm using Koinu, little dog

A/N: Let me explain. I am putting my main story on hold. I do not intend to abandon it, period. I am making this because this story acts as a replacement to my main story. I'll update this when I'm either bored, stalling or just plain lazy to continue my other story.

This story is inspired by some ANBU Naruto fanfics that I've read, been planning to write this with my old account but I failed.

Tell me what do you think and tell me whether I should continue this or not. Please, as always, help me to make this story better. You can do that by PMing me, I'll answer as soon as possible.

Longer chapters means fewer chapters, more chapters means shorter chapters. Get it?

You might notice my change in attitude if you compared this AN with the ones in the other story, I tend to do that when I'm working on different projects. Don't be surprised.

Review or just PM.

No flame

Criticism is allowed, constructive.

JaNB, out.


	2. The Fox's first day

Wonder Warrior of The East

This is the second chapter of this series and let me tell you, I enjoy writing this as much as I enjoy writing my other fic. I decided to continue this story, hope that it will get more reviews and favs or follows.

I hope that this gets published a few days or hours after I post my first fic's newest chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Mah, let's not get that to our mind, let's see how this goes?

Start!

* * *

"So, what can you tell me about your investigation?"

"It is successful; it all went according to plan. The target didn't plan on doing something dangerous or is involved in the border but I can't guarantee since the target herself isn't there. No body counts, no witnesses but guards are alarmed."

"…Hmm… are they aware of your presence?"

"Does suspicious counts?"

"No."

"Then, negative."

"Anything else?"

"Target is not sighted. I am unable to have a visual on her, however, I managed to investigate all the quarters there sans the basement."

Eyebrow rose

"Oh?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"A disturbing aura lurks somewhere beyond there, thinking that it will affect the mission, I was thinking that it's best to investigate it for future investigation. It is somewhat similar to something that I've felt from my missions… it's very disturbing. Other than that, situation seems peaceful and calm."

"…Very well, I'll excuse it this time. Dismissed.'"

Nod.

Naruto had just finished reporting his investigation on the SDM to Yukari. Now, he is in Yukari's house. Yukari herself picked him up when she saw that he is ready. The investigation is successful, as expected from Naruto. Yukari was amazed when she heard the report, he was able to sneak inside the SDM without being detected, well almost since he alarmed Patchouli.

Yukari fans herself. "Impressive Naruto-kun, I expected no less from you. I was right to pick you in the first place, you certainly do not disappoint."

Naruto relaxed his position. "Please refer to me as my title when we're doing business, we keep things professional." He scolded.

Yukari giggled. "Ah, sorry. So, Yoko. Are you prepared for another assignment?"

Yoko was silent. He need to think this through, he needs to plan before going straight for the bait. "If I may, I request some time to plan. I need to know who my next suspect is, if it is okay with you."

Yukari paused. "Of course, but don't take too long. We'll need to do this quick, night is approaching."

Naruto remembered what Yukari said. Never, NEVER go out and do missions at nighttime unless you are accompanied by Gensokyo's finest. It's dangerous, he learned that wild Youkais are active at night. It will surely leave him in a disadvantage, and it's a must for him to not get himself wounded.

If he is seriously wounded, others will suspect him for doing investigation without their consent. It will also risk his identity and skills. Naruto's job here is simple. Find your target, observe them, and don't get spotted and finally return and report to Yukari.

Naruto was about to turn and leave, but Yukari stopped him. "Wait." He turned, his sword shuffling. "Don't hesitate to visit, okay?" Naruto sighed…

Anyway, he left and dash for the woods. Leaping from trees to trees, he gazed out towards the horizon of forest. He was thinking if it is a good idea to accept this request, Hokage must be searching the entire village for him. But he did tell his underlings to not speak about this to anyone, so that's a bad thing?

The sun is sinking fast; he needs to up this up. He moves faster channeling chakra to his feet, and leaving behind footprints on tree branches. The sky is getting dark and there are trail of storm clouds approaching. Looks like he'll be getting wet.

And wet indeed, it started raining.

Minutes passed and he is getting closer to Alice's house. He did tell her that he'll be doing an investigation at the SDM. But he didn't exactly tell her when will he return, but she's aware that he's gone. If Naruto have to say, he'll say that the forest is huge.

True, Konoha also have its forests but they're not as deadly and dangerous as the ones here. There are wild animals, but there are no Youkais who are going to eat you in the blink of an eye. So, he needs to let his guard up and be ready for anything.

Night is approaching fast, Naruto runs faster. Winds are also getting harsher and the mists are appearing.

"Shit… I need to get to Alice fast." He really, really does.

After some more trees jumping, he finally sees it. Alice's house. "Thank heavens…" he muttered to himself. Any later and he'll be sleeping with the monsters out there. He dashed towards the door, after rubbing his boots on the mat; he enters the house with a knock.

"Alice-san? I'm home."

Some footsteps can be heard coming from inside. "Is that, Naruto? Okay, just get in here I'm preparing dinner. Please join me in the kitchen."

Naruto nodded to himself. He then sighed, and walks to the kitchen. He can smell the fragrance of Alice's cooking, and he has to say, whatever she's cooking it has to be delicious. The smell of mushrooms and eggs are present… so… omelets? Some beef are there too, he guess that she's making something fried and along with some soup.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Can you please help me with the plates?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you." Alice smiles before returning to her cooking. Naruto grabbed the pile of plates and other eating utensils from the counter to his side. He discards his sword in a corner of the room and loosened his scarf.

Alice speaks again. "You're free to use the shower, just make sure you take them."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. I'll take it now, then."

Alice replied. "Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Naruto walks towards the bathroom that is just on the far end of the hallway, he took his scarf off and his mask. When he entered the bath, he also sees that the water is already warm. Did Alice prepare this for him? If so, then he's grateful to have a host like her.

He took off his clothing piece by piece, slowly placing them on the space near the door. He trailed a finger across his arms thinking that his arms are so rough. Probably due to his exposure of the forest and other climates. He then sinks himself into the water.

Releasing a content sigh, he basked in the water's warmth. He opened his eyes lazily, he thought that it's best to plan now.

From what he had read from the chronicles in Aikyuu's place, there are also some humans that can do Danmaku, of course, he knows that Reimu is one of them. But sniffing around her place is pretty much digging his own grave, so that's not an option.

Then… Marisa…? That name is familiar… aha, Kirisame Marisa. Gensokyo's ordinary witch. From what he had gathered, she is a good friend of Reimu. They solved incidents and problems together, so he doubts whether he should check on her since she's most likely to do anything dangerous.

But she is a kleptomaniac. Yes, she has a habit of not returning the things that she has borrowed. That is quiet normal for Naruto, does stealing affects the border from getting weaker? No.

So that leaves another one out. So much for trying a safe approach, guess he needs to get serious now. After thinking, he rises from the tub and heard Alice's voice from outside. "Naruto-san, I'm putting the towel here."

What a nice woman. "Yes, thank you."

He then wait for Alice to leave and grabs the towel to dry himself. He put on his gear sans the mask, he strapped it to his waist. After finishing, he walks to the living room to take a seat. Sitting in one of the sofas, he grabbed a scroll and his glasses.

This scroll is a scroll based on sealing. It defines and explains the theory behind fuinjutsu, in a more simple yet complex way. This scroll is special you see, Jiraiya created and wrote it himself thus making it special for him. He is trying to improve his sealing skills, the only sealing related things he can do are only storage seals, chakra seals and some tags included seals.

But he is one to get immersed in reading, he won't get tired when he read. In fact, he gets even more energetic when he read.

Alice is done preparing the soup, she grabbed a ladle and taste the soup. A simple mushroom soup with vegetables and some poultry, a really simple thing to make for someone who loves soup as much as she does. For side dishes, she made some vegetable minced beef omelet with some cheese. Alice feels proud at her work, especially if someone else were to eat it. it'll made her feel special and appreciated, like when someone is there to compliment you on what you're doing.

She then placed the food on the table and after checking that everything is perfect, she went to the living room to check on Naruto. She saw him reading something; it is unclear due to him facing her backwards. Oh, it seems that he has taken his mask off. Alice would be lying if she says that she's not curious on what his face looks like. Instead of calling for him, she stepped forward slowly trying to not make any sound.

She approached closer…

Closer…

Closer… and

Clo-

"Excuse me?"

"GAAH!"

Alice jumped a few inches into the air before crashing down landing on her back, she winced at the pain. Her body slowly rose and she rubbed the back of her head searching for any bumps or injury, thank god that there is none.

"Miss Alice? Are you okay?"

"Urgh… Yeah, I'm fi-"

Her golden eyes landed on Naruto. What she saw will forever etch in her memories, the pleasant and beautiful memories. There he is, standing while looking down on her in concern. His hair slightly wet and messy due to the bath that he took earlier, his neck exposed showing a tanned skin and muscular build.

His biceps bulging with muscles and a little trickle of sweat, his angular mature face that makes her a child in appearance, his pair of blue azure eyes looking at her with worry. Alice didn't know this but her face is red in embarrassment, from Naruto or the fall. Or maybe both of them?

Again, Naruto asks in worry. "Miss Alice, are you okay?"

Is his voice always this smooth? His voice makes her feel so… safe and protected, like he's the one owning the house instead of her. She then looks at his outstretched hands confused on what to do with it. Naruto probably know that she's still in daze, so he grabbed her arm without her permission and help her up to her feet.

"There we go… do you need to sit down? Are you hurt? Should we have dinner later when you're better?" His question keeps getting sweeter and sweeter, unknown to Alice. He really is worried.

"Eh… eh! I mean I'm fine!"

Alice was brought back to reality; she then falls to the couch with soft thud. Naruto sits beside her, somehow making her nervous. "Well, tell me if you're hurt, I'm maybe able to use my medical techniques to ease the pain."

Alice didn't know what he's saying but her head nods on its own. She saw him nod and giving her a final look, then, it happens.

"I'm really glad that you're okay."

**BANG**

"Miss Alice?"

* * *

After Alice regained consciousness, she and Naruto immediately starts to eat dinner. When Naruto asks her why did she faint earlier, she answers with a red face and instantly looks away. Since Naruto didn't want to trouble her, he just ignores it.

In the middle of dinner, Alice speaks. "So, how did your investigation go?"

Naruto paused on eating. "It went well, I was not detected but the guards are suspicious about my presence. But as you can see, I managed to escape in one piece."

"To be able to sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion without getting detected is impressive; tell me, what are your skills aside from those fields that you excel in?"

Naruto then answers. "I am ninja; we are able to use chakra. Chakra can be shaped into almost anything; we can use it to make jutsus."

"Jutsu?"

"Jutsu or ninja techniques. Let me give you a demonstration." Without standing, Naruto created a cross seal. "Kage bunshin." To Alice's surprise, another Naruto stands beside the original.

"This is the shadow clone technique, allows me to replicate myself. It can take up to 2 or 3 solid hits if I apply more chakra into it. If they are dispelled, all of their memories will come back to me. But over using this technique in a single time can cause chakra exhaustion and eventually, death."

"It's dangerous, then why did you use it?"

"It isn't. I have larger chakra reserves… let's just say that chakra is magic. If… you were to make a spell that cost twice the amount of magic you have, what will happen?"

Alice clicked in understanding. "I see… your body is trying to exert more chakra then it is supposed to, thus leading you to become weak."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly."

Alice asks again. "So how do you exactly use chakra?"

Naruto answers. "We channel chakra into the designated part of our body, if I want to perform jutsu I must mold chakra first. There are several types of techniques, but the most common ones require the needs of handseals."

Alice took a bite of her food, before answering. "Handseals?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes handseals. You see me doing one when I perform the clone technique." The clone dismissed in a series of smoke. "Now, it is possible to use a technique without handseals, but you must master is to a degree where you are able to perform it using a minimal amount of chakra."

"I see… can you perform techniques without these… handseals Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded, stirring his soup. "Of course I can. Think of handseals as chants, when using magic you need to chant, no?"

Alice answers. "Well there are some that requires chanting but most of them don't."

Naruto replied. "How convenient. Anyway, I have finished my dinner, I shall head out for another assignment."

What did he say? He's finished, but he barely touched his food! Wait, where is his food? He didn't even touch his meal so how did he finish it?

"Well, then Miss Alice, I shall head out and return the next day…. Hopefully."

Alice stammered. "Y-Yeah… take care."

"I will."

Alice watches as he leaves through the door, he then jumped from tree to trees skillfully. Alice snapped out of her thought, she then return to clean the dishes. She noticed something glinting in the corner of the kitchen.

"Wait, isn't it… Naruto-san's sword?" her face flashed a look of worry. "Oh no… Naruto-san will surely need this." She grabbed the sword and rush for the door, planning to catch up to her fellow blonde to give him his sword.

Silence is important in ANBU. It is what defines them. In ANBU you speak when you're supposed to, you do not speak when the squad leader did not ask you. Naruto took it at heart, speaking only necessary and keeping silent most of the time. It adds patience to his attitude, to say the least.

But looks like patience and silence isn't needed right now. Cornered. In all four. Naruto grabs his kunai in reverse grip as he backs away slowly, four youkais and he is a cornered fox.

"GRR…."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Trying to intimidate me?"

An attack is his answer. The one on the far right launched at him, he managed to duck and deliver a slight scratch on the lycanthrope being's shoulder, causing it to hiss in pain. He jumped back and allowing himself a breathing room.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu."

A fire phoenix flew at the damaged wolf youkai, it hit it but looks like it's still alive. Naruto clicked his tongue and pulled out another kunai. The three wolf youkai growled at him for hurting their friend.

"RAAAAH!|

Two approaches. Naruto teleported behind them, he then jam the kunai into the back of their heads, ending their lives. He looks at the remaining youkais, one alive and one injured, favors on him. Twirling the kunai, he launched towards the limping one, silencing it for good.

"ARGH!"

It's dead.

Naruto approaches the final beast with a bloody kunai in hand. The beast panicked, not sure what to do. now, it's reversed. Naruto is the hunter, while it is the prey. Like a rat on the corner, it flees. Naruto chuckled at its probably smart choice, but he still gives chase.

Naruto jumped on a tree branch preferring to chase it above ground. The beast is fast, but he is fast too. The beast's hard pant can be heard, Naruto is at advantage here because it is getting tired. After running for a few meters, the beast paused thinking that he had lost the human.

How could that human be so strong? He's not normal, but to be able to kill three of his kin is crazy. It smells the air trying to pick the human's scent. Nothing came; he only smells the forest and some other animals nearby. So the human is gone, it's probably best to return now that he has escaped from the human.

Big mistake.

"AUUUUUU!"

A howl.

The beast's neck snapped back towards where the cry emitted. A wolf? This area is not inhabited to wolves, or any other dog based mammals. It tensed thinking that it's the human again. It raised its clawed hands and ready for anything that comes here, just hope that it isn't that human again.

RUSTLE

!

A sound from the trees.

"Chirp chirp!"

A bird.

The beast's shoulder relaxed slightly, but his nose is still active. It walks back when it's quiet, the human had left and that is good. He needs to warn his entire kin of the human's presence, thinking that it's best to do so. The wolf youkai runs back to his den, a large cave where his alpha leader and pack lives.

The youkai passed the river bank, it is near its home. The cave is just a few meters front, a safe place for it. It then stops.

BLOOD

The smell of blood hits its nose, fearing for the worse, it ran inside the den.

Oh no

Blood are everywhere. The cave's ceiling, the floors, the rocks… but there are no bodies. It runs faster into the main chamber where his alpha lives. It rushed on all of its four feet, heart's racing in fear. When it arrived on the chamber, it freezes.

Bodies

Blood

Bodies

Blood

Human

Said human is there, sitting on its alpha's throne, like he is the owner. For the first time in its life, the youkai felt fear. Absolute fear.

The human speaks. "Finally arrived, pup?"

The youkai didn't answer, it is too shock to do anything. Wh-who is this man? To be able to kill his entire kin without any scratches on him in such a short time….?

"Demon…."

Beneath the mask, the human raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Demon."

"Coming from a youkai… that's pretty strange. Yet it's satisfying." There is no amusement in his voice, his voice is cold as void, no other than that.

"So, what do you think? Do you mind me using this as my den?"

"You… You… I'LL KILL YOU!"

It launched all of its being into the human, the human didn't move still as calm as ever. Then, it happens.

"Sit."

It fell from its launch, hitting the blood stained stony floor. The human rose from the throne, he walks down and crouched to meet that youkai's eyes. "I've killed all of your brothers and sisters, tell me. What will you do now?"

The beast gritted its fangs. "I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL RIP YOUR DAMNED HEAD OFF!"

The human didn't say anything, instead, he pulled out his kunai. The beast's eyes widened. No, if he is doing what it thinks he's doing, then no. in all that is delicious no, get this monster away from it!

"How does it feel, to be the one hunted?"

"How does it feel, to be the one who taste defeat?"

"How does it feel, to be weak and frail?"

…

…

"Weak. I've no use of you."

The human sinks his blade on the beast's head, killing it in cold blood. After retrieving the kunai, the human face the entrance to the chamber.

"Miss Alice, I know you're there, so please show yourself."

Silence is his answer until Alice came out of her hiding place. She's quivering slightly, her hands still holding unto Naruto's sword. Her expression took form of uncharacterized fear, something that is new for her. Her knees are shaking slightly and her eyes are looking at him, staring at his bloody form.

"W-W-W-hy?" Alice managed to whisper out.

"They are chasing me, it is necessary."

"Y-You killed them all… why did you kill them all?"

Naruto pauses before speaking. "If you watched me from the very start I came to this cave, then you know."

Alice didn't accept it. "If they attacked you then that don't mean that you have to kill all of them!" her voice raised higher, Naruto can see her muscles visibly tensing. Naruto freezes, he only stood there unmoving until a sudden wave of memories took him.

"I… I…"

"_Taisa… why must we kill them?"_

"_Taisa… are we doing the right thing?"_

"_Taisa! That is a child, you can't hurt her!"_

"_Taisa… why?..."_

"Gah!" Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Alice watches as he cries out in unexplained hurt, her eyes still wide.

"Gaah! GAAAH!"

"Naruto-san!" Alice wasted no time, she approached the downed man, dropping the sword on place. She approached Naruto, trying to calm him down.

"Naruto-san! What's wrong? Why are you- urgh!"

Naruto's cry sent shockwave through her body, she fell to the ground on her back. She opened her eyes to see not Naruto. No, this is definitely not Naruto. A red. Red. Red, fox was shadowing over him, its fangs bear opened and claws outstretched.

"GAAAAH!"

His screams gets even more demonic by each cry, Alice can't move. She was overwhelmed in fear by the being in front of her. She had never felt something as vile as this in her entire life… just who is Naruto?

"Naruto-san…" Alice whispered out, her tone soft.

Naruto staggered. His steps walking towards her. His mask glows red as well as the aura around him, the air is flickering with flame and small explosions were happening nearby. Alice can't do anything, never in her whole life had she felt as helpless as this…

Naruto is still walking towards her, his form hunched back like a beast. Alice didn't know what to do, she can only stare and hoped that Naruto will go back conscious.

"Please… return… Naruto-san…"

…

"A…"

"Huh?"

"A..ice"

"Huh? Naruto…san?"

"Al…ice…"

THUMP

Naruto was out.

Alice didn't move for a few minutes, when her consciousness came back, she stands and approached the downed man. "Shanghai, help me."

The little doll appeared beside Alice and helps her master to carry the fallen boy.

* * *

_?_

"_Hey. Hey. Fox. Hey!"_

_My eyes snapped open._

"_We're moving now, did you catch some sleep?... you lucky bastard, even I can't sleep after what we've been through." The man's voice is slightly worried. I can't tell who he is due to the mask, shortly after, I realized that I was wearing a mask too._

"_C'mon kit, we're going for the border. Instructions are to rendezvous with the border patrol and we're finally home free." I forced my body to stand. I can feel my back killing me…_

"_How about the others? Did they survived?" My voice is so high. It belongs to a child._

_The man in the mask was silence. "I'm sorry Kit. None of your packmates survived the ambush… their tails were caught up and they are forced to whine."_

_I was sad…? But why? "I see… what are their last howls?"_

"_Fangs sharp. Claws ready. And paws steady." The man answers my question with a solemn tone._

_I felt myself shaking my head, I have this uneasy feeling in my chest. I can't say what it is but… it's very uncomfortable. "Come. Let's move, Konoha is south from here. I can smell gunpowder and steel, the enemies are close."_

_The man answers my order. "Roger."_

_We went south, trying to reach our home. If only I could remember who I am and what am I doing here… but is can't feel that I'm sad by this… in fact, I'm rather happy and content._

"_There's a river nearby. Suggesting five minutes break for the journey." _

"_Negative." I replied. Judging from the situation, it seems that the one who is giving orders is me._

_The masked man didn't answer, he simply follows my lead to where we are heading. I can see trees and greenery all around me, this forest is so thick and huge. We continued our journey, taking some breathing for a few seconds before walking again._

_I can feel blood in my clothes, did I do this? Or is it my blood._

"_Kit, Konoha is two days left from here. Suggesting rest for the hour." From his tone, I can see that he's tired._

"_Accepted. We'll move out when it's sunrise, continue our journey from here to the border. Take a rest, I'll be doing the perimeter."_

"_Hm, roger."_

_I left my comrade to rest. I don't know why, but I felt my hand grabbing a sword that is on my back. I walked to a nearby clearing, thinking that it was clear, I stabbed the sword to the ground and took a seat in the cold grass. I took of my mask, I breathe a sigh of relief. _

_My hands were running through my face, as if trying to recognize who I was. I can feel my gloved hands running through my small nose… eyes… ears… mouth… just who am I? Why am I this young?_

_I kneeled and pick my sword up to place it back. _

"_ARRGH!"_

_I ran towards the direction of the scream, it is my comrade. He's attacked by four men in similar gear, but different masks. Their masks are blank, with only one word written. "Ne"_

"_Katon: Housenka!" a stream of fire phoenix hits one of the men, burning him live. Two of them charged at me with their sword. I dodge the first and land a scratch on his thigh weakening him slightly. But that didn't stop the other from attacking me, I stepped back and dodge the swipe and I stick my sword through his mask, breaking it with a sickening sound._

_The previous man tried for a surprise attack; however, my kunai is too quick for him. It embeds itself into his neck, killing him silently. Now, the main two men._

"_Release him." I said to my comrade's holder. I can see him almost unconscious, but his breathing is still steady._

"_No, you drop your weapons and we'll release you."_

_I dropped my sword. When one of the men approached me, another me sprung back from behind the man who holds my comrade captive. I stabbed him through the back and apparently, hurting my comrade. I wasted no time ending the other fool in front of me, I grabbed his neck and twisted it emitting a sickening crack._

_I then approached my fallen comrade._

"_Ack! Cough cough… Still the cold bastard… aren't we?" he managed to laugh out._

_I was confused…. Why…? Why on all that is holy why did I do that?..._

"_You'll be fine. I miss your organs, let me heal you and it will be over." I said as if I can do what I want. _

_But his next words shocked me._

"_Don't. leave me here… a wolf that hinders his Alpha is a dead wolf… don't… just return back home… say that you complete the mission… and say that all of your packmates died on the field like a devil dog… and return safely… don't want your precious little puppy to get worried, no?"_

"…" _I was silent._

"_Heh… been wanting to see hell… you know curious… maybe there are some cute devil girls…?" that day, I never felt so… guilty in my whole life._

…

…

"_A dog 'till the end, eh? __**Hound**__."_

_I left. I took his mask off, burned the corpse, gather his ashes and placed it on a sealing scroll. I left the place without any words, I never notice the tears of blood that is flowing from my face…._

_End_

"N..to"

"Na…to"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto."

!

Naruto sprang up from his sleep, he looked around to see the worried face of Alice. He wiped his cold sweat drenching his head, did he dreamt?

"Miss Alice….? What am I doing here? What happened?"

Alice was silent. "Nothing happened. You fainted after returning home, so I brought you to your room." Naruto didn't even get to sense the lie that is in Alice's words, he was tired… oh so tired.

Naruto clutched his head, trying to hold the pain. "I-I see… are we in your house?" he asks suddenly confusing Alice.

"Of course we are. Where do you think you'll be going?"Alice asks him back.

The male managed to chuckle through the pain. "Hell." He answers with what seems to be humor.

But Alice didn't take too kindly on bad humor. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you better be off dead?" her voice was rising slightly.

He shook his head in negative. "No, of course not…. It's just that, this is the first time for me to wake up without having to fear of dying…"

Alice cannot stop her hands from covering her mouth. "Why?..." She managed to gasp out.

Naruto shuffled in his place, trying to get a better position. In all that is holy, please forgive him for lying to his keeper. "I am a soldier… a soldier ever since I was young."

He continues. "Before joining the army, never in my whole life I dreamt of living a house like this. It was only empty alleyways, sometimes public toilets or the shops if I'm lucky. For food, I search the local dump. They have the best and not poisonous food I can find."

Naruto have this content expression in his face, Alice didn't know why he has such content expression, it's almost as if he's hit by nostalgia. "My childhood was not pleasant until the day I met him… he was a person that I considered as a mentor but never a father." He shook his head trying to get rid of the memories hitting him.

"But that's enough for now. I need to return to my duties." He was about to get up when Shanghai stops him. "Oh? A doll?"

Alice nodded. "Yes this is Shanghai, one of my dolls. She seems worried about you, so you better rest first. The night is still young, if you choose to travel at night. But I can't allow that, your body needs rest. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning."

The male nodded, grateful of what Alice has offered. "Thank you… and again, sorry for the trouble."

Alice smiles before closing the door, Shanghai following her shortly. After Alice's presence was no longer felt by Naruto, he pulled his mask back on and change into his gear.

He created a clone as a duplicate, Alice didn't have to know about this. After all, this is a mission where he is required to go deep underwater.

Naruto sighed guiltily, even conscience takes place in moments like these. "I'm sorry Miss Alice, but I must hide my true background.. though I did told you a few about it." he had lied before and he'll do it again even if it meant breaking someone's trust.

He jumped out of the window landing into trees, after leaving his clone to act.

Fortunately, dogs can swim.

SHLINK

SPLAT

The sound of blade sinking and blood splattering can be heard echoing through the night forest. "Disturbance silenced."

Dead bodies of indescribable Youkais were laid scattered all over the ground, all beheaded or just dead from blood loss.

Once again, he has massacred youkais that are considered as 'disturbance' for his missions. He flicked the blood from his sword to the green flooring of the forest, decorating it in warm fresh blood.

"I need to stop killing today… bad for my health." Funny hearing that from him. He soon gathered all of the bodies, piling them into one place and incinerates them with a fire jutsu.

He turned his head to the faraway distance. "Now… the next objective…"

His irises turn to slits

"Kochiya Sanae."

**No killing**

Except disturbance and the target when asked

**No capture**

For him and/or the target

**No witness**

If necessary

Abide in these three rules when you are hunting and you'll be a hunter in no time.

"Hmm~ hmm~" Sanae was happily humming a tune to herself. She is currently preparing dinner for her and the goddess that lives in the Moriya shrine. The shrine rarely gets visitor ever since the latest incident, some people says that it was too dangerous since it is located in Youkai Mountain.

But some did come, praying and giving offerings to the gods. She felt happy when people come to pay their respects, it makes her feel special and fuzzy inside. But regardless, she is a happy woman in her early teens. Everyone deserves to enjoy life as they want.

Currently, the two main goddess of the shrine are either on the living room watching TV or eating mandarins, she was happily cooking because she enjoys it. But the unordinary happens.

GONG GONG

RING RING

The bell at the shrine rang. Who would come at this hour? Its almost midnight and there are no humans living in this place, so Sanae thought that someone might be lost. She paused on her cooking, turning the stove off.

She went outside and took a peek. She can't really see the person, but he's a male, a rather tall one. Dressed in an orange… jumpsuit? A blonde ponytail and a small bag on his back. The male must have sensed her because the moment she steps forward, the man turned to look at her.

Sanae can see it. his emerald green eyes… it glows through the night almost staring into her. Sanae finally speaks. "Hello… are you lost?" it is rude she knows it, but there is nothing wrong in being direct.

The male didn't answer for a few seconds, and then when Sanae walks closer he says. "Are you Kochiya Sanae?"His voice is smooth and low, she can hear it clearly despite the wind blowing hard.

Sanae answers. "Yes. Yes I am. What do you need of us here?" she asks the stranger with a more polite question.

"Nothing. I thought that I'd visit the shrine, it's getting lonely too in the forest… no animals just youkais."

Sanae was shocked. "You encountered youkais here?"

The man stares at her weirdly. "Of course is did, this is Youkai Mountain after all, no?"

Sanae shook her head to clear the misunderstanding. "No, I mean aren't you scared? Because there are youkais who lurks around here?"

The man answers back. "What is there to be afraid of? Of course, I know that there are youkais lurking around here. But does that mean that I can't take a stroll around here?"

Sanae was taken aback from his answer, clearly not expecting it. "Well no, but normally people don't usually stroll around especially this late."

The man looks to the side, the wind blowing his hair lightly. "Then I am not a normal person then."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean' am I not clear to you?" he gave her something even more confusing.

"Of course you're not!" Sanae yelled out irritated.

The male let out a laugh, Sanae felt herself blushing when he laughs at her. "Hahaha… sorry about that Sanae-san that was childish of me."

"Muu…" Sanae pouted.

"Well, I guess that is it. I need to return now, well goodbye and may you have a good night sleep." He bowed and left the shrine ground. The man was then stopped by Sanae. "Wait!" the stranger looks back, demanding explanation. "Who are you?"

The stranger gave her a grin. "Just a passerby, no need for you to know someone unimportant like me." He then left the green haired shrine maiden alone to think for herself.

"Hm… strange, a person with blonde hair in Gensokyo… a male nonetheless. I need to ask Reimu-san." She then rushes inside her house, preparing the late dinner.

"Oi Sanae, what are you doing outside?"

"Oh sorry Kanako-sama, we have a visitor before."

"Eh, a visitor this late?"

"Yes Suwako-sama, but he left already."

"Enough about that, where is dinner?"

"Ah! Wait a moment."

_Somewhere nearby…_

"Kochiya Sanae…" a male voice said. "Hm, looks like she's clear."

The full moon glows white tonight, making nocturnal creatures active.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I am late.

For what? My meeting with Yukari-san. The designated time is 4:00 am while I arrived at 4:01 am… I need to stop being tardy, it'll remind me of the old dog.

Anyway, our meeting place is at Hakurei Reimu's shrine. Reimu-san herself did not know about this, it's because she do not have to know. I am about 3 kilometers from the shrine, currently jumping tree to trees with chakra enhanced legs.

Thinking, I felt guilty that I lied to Miss Alice like that. I know that it is a must but the guilt stuck there right in the conscience. True, I've lied before but when I lie to her, I can't help but think otherwise.

But enough about that, I am near the meeting point.

THUMP

There we go… hmm… looks like Yukari-san isn't here yet, is she late? I wonder…

"Yoho! Sorry for the wait"

Speak of the devil… here she is in all of her purple glory. She still has her parasol on her, weird because it's night.

"Are you finished with your second assignment?" Yukari hits her leader mode I see…

I answer with my professional voice. "I did. Just not a while ago."

She's fanning herself with her fan, isn't it cold already? "I see… so, what can you tell me?"

"There is no suspicious activity going on. Target seems to be easy going, including her two occupants. I did some perimeter check and found nothing but wild youkais." My report is not done.

"Ah… then?"

"It is clear to say that the Moriya shrine is not involved or planning in causing any incidents." There we go, my final line.

"Hmm… I see, then. What would say about Sanae-chan?" I found her grin slightly unnerving.

"Excuse me? I failed to see your point."

She giggled? "I mean how is she? You know, as a girl?"

…

Ah, so that's what she meant. Let's see… how should I reply… ah.

"I can't find her special, yet. I have yet to converse properly with her so I'll keep my opinions about her to myself from now on." See?

Hmm? Is that disappointment in your face, woman? "I see…"

Oh no

"How about Alice-chan?"

I find myself silent for unknown reason. Yes, even I myself do not know why. As expected, she is suspicious of me. "Ara… did you two fight?"

I quickly reply. "No, of course not. We did not fight, it's just that…" I find myself strangely lost at words here.

"It's just what, hmm?" damn woman!

"I showed her something… disturbing about me."

She seems to catch my drift, seeing her expression. "So it's like that…"

"Hm." I nodded.

We both didn't speak for a while; I am not speaking unless I am instructed to.

"I see, then rest for now. Have the morning by relaxing in the village or something, see Alice and talk to her. I'm sure that she could help." She left me through her gap. Was that an advice? I find it hard to believe of what I have heard considering the stuffs that I've read about her in the chronicles.

But I was never one to reject a free time either… at least not before I met him… but seeing as there is nothing left to do, I immediately dashed towards my current estate.

* * *

Alice stirred in her sleep, she has been trying to but she can't. Not after what she had seen earlier, about Naruto. What is that thing behind him? it felt so… so… demonic… it's different from any other Youkai that she had encountered but it looks like a kitsune.

She remembered the way he massacred the entire wolf youkai in that cave… not a single of them are alive. The pups, females especially the males… not a single of them survived. She clears her head out of those disturbing thoughts. She needs to know who Naruto Uzumaki is, even if it meant dragging Yukari here from her naptime.

_Back with Naruto…_

In a dark corner of his room, Naruto Uzumaki, dressed in his gear, can be seen holding a long thing. it is black in color, slightly curved and a small ruby decoration is placed on the tip.

"Red queen…"

A smaller item with a different length is at his other hand.

"Silver fang…"

Naruto did not sleep until it is morning, his eyes focused on the two treasures that he had with him.

Red for blood

Silver for tears

Ryūketsu namida

* * *

A/N This is the second chapter. Sorry if it is confusing, I know that I rushed things a bit. But I promise you that it will have more actions on future updates.

Okay to make it clear:

Wow, Yukari being serious?

Hmm… interesting to see an ANBU fighting a bunch of youkais and winning, no?

Alice dear, you're at the wrong wonderland. But, you did get to meet a mad hatter.

Kind of cold, no? Naruto-kun?

Sanae-chan is here, yay!

Red Queen… Silver Fang… Ryūketsu namida… bloody tears.

Please leave a review and don't be shy to fav or follow, just no flames, okies? I'll answer any question through PMs

JaNB, out!


	3. A Fox has many skins

Wonder Warrior of The East

The third chapter. I never thought that I'll enjoy writing this as much as I enjoy writing my first story, it is fun and time spending just the way I like it. And whenever I was supposed to go on a trip, I can excuse it as being a project or business at school.

Ignoring my bad habits, here it is. I want to clear something up, first, Naruto is not cold. He is merely acting like one. Second, there will be flashbacks on what Naruto's past is, you've seen one in the previous chapter. Third, Naruto x Alice? Maybe… fourth, jutsu are not that popular here. If you might notice, I only used one offensive jutsu and sword plays. That's the way I like it.

You see, I'm trying to make Naruto someone who uses the art of assassination and stealth as a main based, not those ninjas who blast through anything using fireballs. Espionage and tactical weapons advancement is also used, hence the overly use of dialogues. Though there will be explanation about magic and other fantasy related topics.

Enough of that.

Start!

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Hm, anytime."

The two blondes, including Alice, are just getting ready to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. When asked why, Alice answered that she needs to return the books that she had borrowed, back to the library. Naruto was mildly surprised when Alice asks him to come with her.

It's a rather peaceful morning today, the sun is bright and the temperature outside is perfect. The tree leaves are shadowing the sun's light making the forest look so familiar and peaceful in Naruto's eyes. He wondered how many trees are here, but he remembered that the forest of magic isn't the only forest in Gensokyo.

She said that it is a good experience; letting himself being introduce can also reduce suspicions. Not that they are aware of him. But of course, they will need to act. And so, Naruto proposed that he acts as the role of a butler to Alice's house.

Alice rejected at first, but after a few explanations she accepts. If Naruto were to be introduced as a 'friend' then that means nothing to Remilia. Remilia doesn't care if you are a human with no position, but if said human is having a relationship, a unique one, with one of her acquaintance, she might reconsider.

Now, said male is dressed in a butler uniform, with a combat knife strapped to his waist. Alice can't help but blush at the visual image.

His hair combed back and glinting, giving him a dashing and regal look for all to see. His eyes are narrower, something that makes his look even more perfect. An elegant and flawless black tailcoat with a black tie to match his attire, a white shirt coated with metal wire underneath the coat, a pair of shining black slacks, a pair of black gloves that covers only his ring and middle finger, a gold earring on his left ear and a pair of polished black shoes.

Alice couldn't believe what she is seeing. How did he change from a military combatant to a perfect and handsome looking butler? That makes no sense. Her eyes trailed down his form, she noticed that there is a single knife strapped to his waist. Probably for self defense.

"Good morning my fine Lady, shall I accompany you to your honorable destination for today?" the way he spoke… gold. Alice felt vibrations in her ears, her blushing increasing the more she looks at him.

"Miss Alice, remember that we are acting, this needs to be as perfect as possible." He reminded her, expression serious as ever.

"I-I I get it…" Alice muttered trying to shake herself off. She then returns to her normal expression, but the trouble of getting distracted by Naruto's appearance is still there.

"Should I carry those for you?" he asks again, gesturing to the books that Alice is carrying in her hands. The way his soft and noble voice is irresistible, Alice hands him the books in the end. "Here you go." She's trying her best to maintain her voice.

"Thank you, instead of walking, I have a better way to travel." He offers Alice his other hand, motioning her to grab a hold of it. He gently grasps her hand, sending shivers down Alice's spine, he also has this calm and steady look on his face. After Alice grabs his hands, a stir erupted in her stomach, and before she knows it, they are already near the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

And of course, the gate guard is sleeping.

The two blondes approached the huge gate, each of them walking dignifiedly. Naruto's posture is straight and ready, almost like a real butler. Alice's is slow and soft, fitting for her appearance. From afar, one would mistake her as a noble, being escorted by a butler and all that.

Amidst the morning sun and natural silence, the two walked side by side. Naruto is slightly behind Alice, a sign of position and politeness. Alice is walking in a slow pace, but it seems that our butler in disguise does not have any problem on keeping up with her.

The two finally reached the gate; the gatekeeper herself is still sleeping. Drool is streaming down her chin and a soft snoring sound can be heard. "Miss Alice, wait here." She nods. He approached the sleeping woman and coughed lightly.

"Ahem, excuse me?"

Meiling was brought back to life. "Fwah~ yesh? I mean yes?"

Naruto smiles and gestured to Alice. "Excuse me, my Lady and I would like to return a few books that she had borrowed from the library inside, would you please be as kind to let us in?"

Meiling took a glance, her eyes landing on Alice. "Ah, Alice-san! Who's this?" she pointed her thumb towards the butler in front of her. It's not every day that you see an acquaintance with a male, but then again, they are merely acquaintance.

Alice answers her. "This is Naruto he is my… butler, you can say." Alice smiles awkwardly, while looking at Meiling.

"You can say?"

"Yes, I mean no. he is my butler." Alice confirms, Naruto was silent.

"Is he a… you know…?" Meiling pointed out, trying to get Alice understands her.

Seeing her actions, Alice denied obliviously. "No! Of course, not! Goodness no!" she waved her hands in front of her, her face blushing slightly. "He is just my butler… he isn't that.."

Meiling made a face of realization. "Oh… I see, anyway, you are here to return the books right?" she asks the blonde butler, seeing him nod, she smiles. "Then please step right in, Sakuya-san will be inside."

The butler bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, with his right hand placed on his chest, and the other hand on the back of his hips. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Meiling."

"Miss Meiling, me and Miss Alice will proceed right away." He offers his hands to Alice again, remembering her role, Alice accepts it and went along with the ANBU in disguise. They walk to the main door, the large double hard wood door. They walked up the steps with Naruto carefully holding Alice's hands.

"I never thought that you'll do well as a butler, Naruto-san." Alice was impressed, right now, she would be lying if she were to say that she didn't feel like a princess.

"Hm, I've dealt with nobles before. My line of job is either to escort them or assassinate them." He answers not looking at Alice.

"Oh…" so that's why…

They entered the door, inside, Alice steps into the red carpet of the entrance, she feels normal due to her visiting most of the time. "Naruto-san, the library is this way." She motioned for him to follow.

Naruto nodded, still carrying the books in his hands. "Right away, Miss Alice." He follows her. They walk the ridiculously long hallway, doors and windows everywhere. There are candles to light the hallway, but they are dimmed down, obviously because the ones who live here is a vampire.

The hallway eventually came to an end when the two blondes caught a glimpse of blue and white. "Ah, Alice-san and…"

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am Miss Alice's proud butler and retainer." He bowed with an elegant look on his face, a look that even the maid in front of him can respect.

"It is nice to meet you too, I am Sakuya Izayoi. I am the head maid here, and you are here to accompany Alice-san, yes?" she introduced herself before asking, her posture matching the male.

"Indeed. Miss Alice will need to return the book that she has borrowed back to the library, if you don't mind, Sakuya-san, could you please kindly show us the way to the library?" Naruto asks politely, his tone is different when he was not in disguise.

Sakuya giggled. "Why yes of course, please follow me, Naruto-san, Alice-san." She gestured towards the hallway to the right, before walking. Naruto offered his hands to Alice again, she accepts it.

"Wow… I never thought that I would see a maid and a butler speaking together…" Alice whispered out, enough for Naruto to hear. He ignores it, focusing on the way. The three went through another hallway, all of them paved in red and candles.

After walking through the hallways, the three ends up in a large purple double door. A sign that says 'Voile' at the front. Sakuya opens the door with a small sound. "Come on in, Lady Patchouli would be please to meet you, Alice-san. And I'm sure that Lady Patchouli would like to meet you too, Naruto-san." She smiles at them before entering.

Naruto has seen the interior of the library, he did sneak into it. But no matter how many times he went inside this library, he will always be amazed at the books that are placed here. Hundreds and possibly thousands of shelves filled with tomes… imagine him reading an entire shelf.

"Naruto, I will go and meet Patchouli. You can come if you want." Naruto noted on how Alice did not use the honorific, he nodded.

"Very well I shall accompany you, Miss Alice." He then walks together with Alice to where Patchouli is at. She is usually at the center of the library, reading her books and having tea. The two were about to turn and pass the corner, when Naruto hit something… or someone.

"Kya!"

"Ugh!"

The two voices echoes the library, Naruto opens his eyes and noted that there is a female leaning on his chest. He looked down and saw a pair of batwings and red hair. She is dressed in a white shirt with a black coat draped over her, a black skirt and heels to finish the look.

"Itaa… that hurt, koa…" the girl groaned out. She was just arranging some books that Patchouli-sama asks, but then she crashed into somebody…. This texture, is this Sakuya-san?

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" a male's voice reached her ears… wait, a male?!

"Kyaaa!" she launched of off the body in front of her, she is shaking with nervousness and a little fear. After she gazed upon his face, her face reddens.

"Are you okay? I'm very sorry, I was not looking at where I'm walking, please forgive me." His voice… so alluring and soft… it's like a reverse charm, but she was supposed to be the succubus here!

"Ah! Don't w-worry, I'm fine… eh, but who are you?" The red haired girl asks the man, instead of the man, it was Alice who answers. "Don't worry, Koa, he's with me." Koakuma's eyes fell on the shorter blonde.

"Ah, Alice-san! Who is he?" she asks again.

"He's my butler… yes, butler." Hey, don't look at her like that, she's still getting used to this.

Koakuma expressed her surprise. "Ah, since when do you have a butler, Alice-san?"

Alice answers. "Since yesterday. Now, could you please tell me where your master is? I need to return her books that I've borrowed." She gestured towards the male who is carrying her luggage.

Koa nodded smiling slightly. "Of course please this way, Patchouli is currently reading in the usual place, please follow me, butler-san." This girl is polite, isn't she? The succubus led them into where Patchouli is, going pass a lot of shelves and eventually, they ended up in the center of the library.

"Patchouli-sama, you have some guest!"

"Coming!"

A short girl appeared from the other side of a book shelf, flying of course. She wears a purple pajama of some sort equipped with a hat, with a crescent moon on it and holding a rather large and thick book in her hands. She appears to be sickly; Naruto can see that her skin is somewhat lighter than the others here. Her eyes containing bags under them, her breathing is shallower too.

The purple girl took notice of the male. "And who is this?" she asked pointing at the male. Her expression utterly confused and interested.

Naruto knows his manners, and he knows how to show it too. Placing his palm on his chest, he bowed lightly, bending his knees slightly. "Good morning, Miss Patchouli. I am Naruto Uzumaki, proud butler of my Mistress, Miss Alice." Alice blushed at that. "I am here to accompany Miss Alice herself to return the books that she has borrowed from you." He gestured to the bags he's carrying.

Patchouli studied the male for a moment. She noticed his pose, and looks. His pose is well defined, something that a professional and well trained butler can do, his looks are suitable albeit too regal for a mere butler. "Ah, I see… how long have you been working for Alice?" she asks, taking this steady.

The butler smiles in return, showing a face of warmth. "From yesterday, actually. Someone introduced me to Miss Alice, and through various conversations, I am now serving her as a butler." His tone calm and dignified, also with a smile on his face.

Koakuma has the decency to blush at him; the way he speaks and smiles it is really entrancing. His looks are above good, he is like those 'hosts' that she read from the books that she found. Even Sakuya is impressed. It almost like she has found her match, now if only she could see him make some food or tea.

"Ah… I see, so that's why Alice didn't come yesterday…" she came to conclusions.

"Sorry about that Patche, I need to let Naruto know about the situation here, after all." Alice apologized, almost slipping at the honorific.

Fortunately, the librarian is forgiving and albeit ignorant in these things. "Acceptable. Now, Sakuya, do you mind setting the table for us?" she asks the maid.

"Of course, Lady Patchouli I shall ready the teas and refreshments." The maid left to the kitchen, preparing some refreshments for the guests.

Soon later, the group find themselves seated in a table, sans Koakuma and Naruto who stands behind their masters. "So Alice, how's your research in magical equilibrium doing?" Patchouli starts conversation, getting Alice's attention.

Alice nodded before responding. "Oh it's been good actually, I am still trying to figure out the law that is states in the book that you recommended me."

Patchouli's interest arisen. "Oh, that one? That's a tricky one indeed… I even have some problems until now, trying to decipher it and understand it. But nonetheless, I trust that you find the books useful for your research?"

Alice nodded, grateful. "Of course, they are useful in my research. The books mentioned some of the concept of the equilibrium of magic but most of them are complex and difficult to understand… but I'll manage somehow, I have my butler with me." Alice regretted saying that.

"Oh? Is he knowledgeable in magic?"

See?

Alice was caught off guard, she just hint Patchouli of Naruto's presence and skills. "Eh.. I- uh… Eh…" she is doomed if she didn't answer anything. The last thing she wants is to get Naruto's mission messed up. "I mean if he-"

"I am familiar with the arcane arts, actually."

"Eh?" that is Alice.

Patchouli remained skeptical. "Really? Then I suppose that you know some of the basic classes of magic?"

**(The following conversation is based on Skyrim's version of magic and my own Knowledge. I apologize if I get some of them wrong. But please try to enjoy and understand.)**

The smile grew thinner on Naruto's face. "Of course. There are seven school of magic, the first one and most common, Destruction. The School of Destruction involves the harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Fireball, Ice Spike, and Lightning Bolt. This skills are all lethal and dangerous, hence the name destruction."

"The second is the school of Alteration. The School of Alteration involves the manipulation of the physical world and its natural properties. This skills involves the use of altering the real world we are in, it can change the shape and form of an object, but not change its purpose or law."

"The third is the school of Illusion. The School of Illusion involves manipulating the mind of the enemy. This skill is the second hardest to Alteration, since it requires the user to manipulate the minds of others. Of course, there are those who are born with a strong magic resistance, hence making them harder to manipulate."

"Fourth is the school of Conjuration. The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning creatures from the Realm(s) of the unknown, it is possible to call it 'underworld' well that is according to my knowledge. This skill is also responsible for the creation of the undead, in other words, necromancy. Conjuration can be used in others uses to, such as, conjure familiars and weapons."

"The fifth is the school of Restoration. The school of Restoration is dedicated to healing injuries, curing illnesses, poisons, and diseases, the fortification of attributes, shielding and preventing damage, and also includes some spells that manipulate the undead in various ways, most commonly causing them to flee. This skill is highly recommended for most mages, since it is the only medic type school unless, they prefer alchemy to brew some potions."

"The sixth is the school of Thaumaturgy. The School of Thaumaturgy is one of the six avenues of magical study. This School concentrates on exposing or manipulating known forces and objects within their natural laws. No Thaumaturgical spell can permanently change the appearance or structure of a force or object, hence making it a different category from Alteration."

"And last, the most complicated and complex school, is the school of Mysticism." Patchouli's eyes wondered in interest. "The school of Mysticism can unravel the mysteries of the universe if properly applied. It can also tell you what is around the next corner, lying in wait for a hapless adventurer to wander by. This skill can reflect spells, absorb them, and detect life and even trapping souls into special stones or gems."

The library is dead silent. Alice's mouth is opened wide, her eyes wide in amazement. Koakuma is paying attention to his explanation; she was lost halfway through the third part of the explanation. Patchouli, however, was following and memorizing everything that he said. His explanation is text booked, that is fine. It is after all common knowledge for those who are exposed to the arcane arts.

But something that caught her attention is the last part of his explanation, the school of Mysticism. She can't recall if she knows it or not… but it is bound to be ancient. "Tell me about that last explanation of yours. The school of Mysticism, can it really change the law of the universe? Can it affect the way of nature and such?"

The butler smiled. "From what I've read, it can. But not literally. If you meant 'erase' as in, 'completely deleting the concept and formula of the world' that is impossible. This universe is infinite, not even the greatest scholar or wizard can calculate its value and quantity. But if you meant erase as in, 'rewriting a concept of nature and other law' that is possible, though it is not that easy."

Patchouli blinked. "Isn't that replacing instead of erasing?"

"Oh, it is similar actually." He nodded with eyes closed. "You see, if we were to rewrite a book, we must erase the words that we have written and replace them with a new one. Even if the writer is smart enough of writing his old writing in a new book, it still leaves his previous writing un-erased, whereas he needs to rewrite the book, not replacing it with a new one."

"I… I… am confused."

HORROR

Alice can't believe it. Someone has just out knowledged Patchouli Knowledge… she never knew that this day will come. Never in her whole life that the thought of someone outclassing Patchouli crossed her mind. Koakuma is in the same state of Alice, her mind trying to figure out what's going on.

The butler chuckled. "Hehe… sorry if I confused you. Let me give you a simpler example." He grabbed his knife from his sheath, he rolled up his sleeves and tracing the knife slightly enough to draw blood. "This is a wound, see? See the blood coming out; let's say that this is the law of the universe." He then wipes the trail of blood, leaving a red scratch mark. "And me wiping the blood is the art of Mysticism. I remove the blood, which means that I have erased the law of the universe."

He then rolled his sleeve back before looking at Patchouli. "That is your knowledge on what Mysticism is." He then grabbed the knife and sheaths it back to where it belongs. "This is my knowledge of Mysticism. It erase the evidence of what cause the wound, it is hidden in billions of paragraph and pages held by the caster, making it something else. Before it was a knife, now it is still a knife but it is 'hidden' within a sheath."

…

…

…

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your butler for… let's say, three months?"

"No."

"… Mukyuu…"

* * *

Shortly after the not so short explanation, Sakuya came in with a small trolley in her hands. She looked at the scene in front of her, what she saw is something that she didn't see every day. Alice is talking with Koakuma instead of Patchouli and Patchouli is talking to Naruto who is new here. Patchouli rarely talks to new guest unless they capture her interest.

Sakuya approached the table, making herself noticed. "Here is the tea, for the today. It's Darjeeling and some biscuits fresh from the oven. There are some sweets but all of them are grape flavor, we ran out of strawberries, I'm afraid." She bowed slightly before readying to put the plates and cups on the table, but a hand interrupts her.

"Let me help you, Sakuya-san." Naruto offered her with his hands.

However Sakuya rejected. "No I mustn't, you are a guest here, let me do the serving." She said that, but she herself is interested in what he can do.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm afraid that I must insist, Sakuya-san. I am a butler before I am a guest here, I serve my lady and letting another to serve her is…" his face made a troubled expression. "Disheartening for me, if you can say."

Alice blushed brightly at his confession in the end. Patchouli watched them with amusement, while Koakuma has a dreamy expression in her face. Sakuya is surprised seeing his loyalty to his mistress. She too took pride in serving her own mistress, who is she to take the honor from him?

"Very well, you can." Sakuya finally lets him. As a sign of thanks, he bowed with gratitude and appreciation. "Thank you for your consideration, Sakuya-san." The maid giggled at his overreaction. "Don't mention it, Naruto-san."

Naruto didn't waste any time, he quickly perform his act. He grabbed the dishes from the tray with elegance into his hands. The way he moves is perfect, it is graceful and does not hinder his objectives. He poured the tea cups with the tea in the teapot, carefully in doing so. As soon as he finished filling the cups with tea, he placed them on his right hands, lining up to his arms. He set them down on the tables, perfectly in front of Alice and Patchouli.

Sakuya, not wanting to be outdone, handles the treats with elegance. Preparing the dishes and forks, placing the dishes with each kind of sweets and refreshments. Her face looking calm and dignified, reeking with the aura of a maid's elegance. Koakuma watched the two in awe, her face literally surprised. It's like watching a professional maid and butler in the act, serving their masters and preparing their teas and such.

"Here you go, Miss Alice. Would you like some sugar, one of two?" Naruto asked, lifting the pinchers and holding the sugar container in his other hands. Of course, he still has his butler smile on his face.

Alice nodded humbly. "One please." The butler nodded, before placing the required amount of sugar for his 'Mistress's' tea. Alice let him do his act; she also finds this little act of their enjoyable. She also has to commend Naruto's skill in acting, he really knows his talents and skills it seems, what else can he do?

Patchouli was being served by Sakuya, while her assistant is holding her books. She is constantly sipping her tea, while reading her book that is. Her mind wander on the male's earlier explanation, she is truly impressed. Not only does she not know of some of the explanations, he managed to explain them quiet well. His example is simple…

"Oh yeah, Naruto, that reminds me. How is that wound on your arm?" Patchouli remembered the act that the butler had preformed earlier. He did scar his arm.

The butler responded whilst rolling his sleeves. "It is fine, as you can see." He showed them his arm, and to their surprise, sans Sakuya, they found no trace of whatsoever wounds there.

"Impressive… do you heal that fast?" Patchouli can't help but ask.

"I do, ever since I was young. I have a healing factor that allows me to heal wounds and scars quickly, it seems." he revealed, obviously a somewhat lie. He does heal quickly, but it is not because of a healing factor, it's because of a certain _something_ inside of him.

Patchouli, satisfied with his answer, returned to her books after she finish her tea. Sakuya is professional at what she's doing, so she knows when to act. "Care for some more, Lady Patchouli?" Sakuya offered. "Why thank you." Sakuya nodded and proceeds to refill Patchouli's empty cup.

"Umm… Patchouli-sama, should I bring you your normal book?" Koakuma asked her master, not wanting to be outshined. Patchouli nodded in affirmative. Koakuma bowed, and left for the books.

Naruto smiled and immediately tend to his 'Mistress'. "How about you, Miss Alice, care for some more tea?" Naruto gestured. Alice nodded, planning to play a perfect act. Secretly, she enjoys being treated like a noble. Imagining herself being treated by a down to earth handsome and elegant butlers, all of them dressed perfectly and well mannered.

Naruto fills Alice's cup while she daydreams about her nonexistence Ojou-sama like life. He remembers what his duty is, and that is to observe the people that Yukari asks him to. He needs to spy on another target next, thinking that the Myouren folks are a perfect target. From what he had read, the Myouren folks are friendly, they are well known for their kindness and temple somewhere.

He stopped filling the tea, and placing the teapot on the tray again. He surveyed the area, and he hadn't seen anybody else other than these people here. Koakuma is currently fetching Patchouli's book, and he doubt that the fairy maids are going to enter anytime soon. He wonders on where Remilia is…

"Excuse me, Miss Patchouli?" Naruto asked the purple girl. Said girl perks up. "Yes, what is it?" Naruto then replied and continued. "I'm sorry if I am wrong but, do you happen to be the Mistress of this house?"

Alice was confused as to why he is asking, he did know already that Remilia is the Mistress of this mansion. Then, she understands. He is trying to ask for Remilia's whereabouts.

"No, I am not. That is Remi's, Remilia's, job. She is the Mistress of this mansion, she's busy with some… incident that happens yesterday her-"

"Patche! Do you know where my necklace i- eh, a guest?" a child like voice boomed from the grand entrance to the library.

"-e. Never mind." It seems that it's too late.

A young girl with a short blue hair dressed in a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming. She has a pair of bat like wings on her back, her face immature showing her physical age. She is noticeably short. Her red slitted eyes are currently focused at the sight before her. She knows that Patchouli reads here, she also knows that Alice visits sometime, but what she didn't know is that why on earth is there a male here? A butler nonetheless, that just adds up the confusion.

"Oho? Patche, who's this?"

The group noticed that she is hinting on the male. Naruto knows this, and he wasted no time in introducing himself. "Good morning. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the proud butler of Miss Alice Margatroid." He keeps it short and curt.

The newcomer blinked. She then allowed a small smirk to plant on her face, her posture changing to an elegant one. "Oho, you are a butler of Alice? Pleased to meet you, I am Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet devil and this mansion's Mistress."

She then turns to the puppeteer. "So, Alice? Mind telling me since when did you have a butler of your own?" Remilia approached the group, her steps dignified and elegant.

Alice sips her tea before answering. "Since yesterday, actually." She has to be careful here, after all, she is talking to Remilia herself. Naruto is also on guard, he did not show it but he is currently on high alert. The Mistress of this house is here herself, and she must be investigating on what had happened one day ago.

"Oho? Really? Maa, I never thought that you would need a butler I thought that you can take care of things by yourself?" Remilia allowed herself to sit on one of the chairs; Sakuya readied a cup of tea and a plate of sweets.

"I can. It's just that our." She gestured to Naruto. "Mutual friend introduced him to me, and through some conversation, he is my butler." Simple and short, she knows that this is a perfect lie.

"I see. Then whatever." Remilia's eyes trailed the butler's form. He's about an adult, perhaps in his late teens. Charming look and perfect appearance. Quiet fitting for him, in some ways. Her eyes then caught the strapped knife on his waist. "Oho? Tell me, are you combat efficient?"

Alice tensed up at that. Her grip on the cup tighter than before. She hopes that Naruto can answer to that, or else he's messed up. Naruto did not have to let Alice told him, he know what he will be doing. He straightened his posture and position.

"I am actually. It comes in with the job. A useless butler will only disappoint his mistress if he is incompetent." Remilia mused. "True, true. Good thing that Sakuya isn't 'incompetent'." She then sips her tea. "I see, then how do you purpose to protect your mistress if you are so little armed?"

Naruto chuckled, his smile radiant. To their surprise and shock, he opened his coat revealing many kinds of bladed weapons, from knifes to needles. He loosened his wrist and to their shock, a blade popped up only to be retracted again. He taps his heels and a metallic handle poked up from his shoe sole, he pulled them out to reveal a thin nail file sized throwing knife. He pulled out a fiber wire from his pockets, stretching them for the audience to see.

"This is half of what I carry with me, usually, I have more but since Miss Alice is going to a friend's house, I doubt that I should've bring more than this." He then proceeds to close his coat again, retracting his knifes and blades. Placing the weapons at their appropriate place and placing his wire at its usual position. "So that's it. I am combat efficient."

Remilia has the decency to look impressed. "Intriguing… I had you figured for an ordinary servant, but it seems that I was wrong." Naruto shook his head. "It is fine." Remilia insists. "How about you join us for some tea over here? I'm sure that your Mistress won't mind you…"

"What? Oh- of course, Naruto you are given a break for now." Alice muster the noblest tone she could get, needless to say, it works like a charm. Naruto bowed curtly. "Thank you, Miss Alice as you wish." He walks over to the table, he took a seat beside Alice and Patchouli, making him in between of the two fame magicians.

He poured himself a tea, his plates is filled with some sweets and cakes. Alice noticed something now. When Naruto is not acting as a role, he is more silent and quiet. It feels as if he is a different person. That or his acting is just too damn good. But still, Alice has to praise him for tricking the entire SDM members up until now.

Naruto keeps the act. He now needs to just pretend that he is enjoying his time while drinking over tea and some light conversations. He took a small vial from a satchel that is strapped to his waist. He pulled out a small glass like tube filled with a purple liquid; he opens the vial and poured out its content into his tea.

Patchouli noticed this and was curious. "May I ask what that is?" she cast a curious look to the now empty vial in Naruto's hands.

"Oh this? This is Lavender essence. A strong flavoring liquid commonly used in teas and so the like. I enjoy drinking Lavender tea, but I do not bring my brewing materials it seems." he chuckled as he stirs the cup. He sips from the cup and puckered his lips lightly to savor the flavor. "Ah… fresh indeed… it goes well with Darjeeling too."

And so, the visit ends when Alice decided that it is late enough. Looking at the time, it's about one in the afternoon now. They did spent quiet a long time at the SDM, they talk and do tea party. Needless to say, our 'butler' left quiet an impression on the ladies there. But Alice is not dumb enough to notice it.

Right now, they are back at Alice's house. Naruto is now dressed in his usual captain uniform with his mask on his left shoulder. He is currently polishing his sword, instead of one, now he has two swords. Alice happened to pass by, she saw him polishing his swords and she is interested in it. out of curiousity, she can't help but ask.

"Are you going out somewhere?"

Naruto stopped polishing his sword. He is currently halfway through polishing the shorter one. "Yes, I am." Alice seems disappointed that he has gone back to his captain mode. "I will be back real late, so please have dinner without me."

"Ah, then would you like me to cook something for you now?" Alice tried to be kind. But unfortunately, he declined. "I'm sorry, no thanks. I do not want to trouble you over some task, I'll hunt my game in the forest, you don't have to worry about it."

Alice is disappointed, her expression sullen. Her feature goes unnoticed by the male, as soon as he saw her face, he is struck by a vision.

"_Taisa~ look what I made!"_

"_Is it tasty? Ne, ne tell me!"_

Naruto winced mentally at the sudden rush of memory, he can't help but remember something unpleasant when he saw that expression on Alice's face. He hesitated here, wondering if this is the right thing. "On second thought… maybe I could use a light meal…"

Alice's expression did a 90 degree turn, a huge smile is on her face. "Um! I'll go prepare something quick, Shanghai help me!" she left with her doll flying beside her, happily running to the kitchen with a very happy expression.

Naruto watched as she ran to the kitchen. Nostalgia hits him hard on the back of his head; an unwanted memory is being played. No matter how hard he tries to forget it, it will always appear on his head over and over again. But… after seeing that smile on Alice's face, he feels that he is doing the right thing.

* * *

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am."

"… Who is your next target?"

"The Myourens."

"I see… quiet smart of you, going after the nice folks."

"…"

"Well, let's not waste any time then, do your mission as you are expected to do so. As usual, remember the three rules that are given to you. Do not mess this up and do not, I repeat, do not get noticed or recognized. Use whatever disguise methods that you have, exposure of skills is strictly prohibited."

"Understood."

"Go. Dismissed."

* * *

_?_

"_Listen here fox, a disguise is a must when you are going deep undercover. Henge will do the trick but a real one is the best."_

"_Why?"_

"_Heheh boy, there are many Shinobi in the world that knows the henge jutsu, some even master it in ways that are very terrifying and dangerous. Look at us for example. We wear our mask like a disguise to hide our real identity."_

"_Is ir really necessary though?"_

"_Oh it is… it is… you see, when you are using your disguise for too long, you'll find yourself acting like who you are supposed to."_

"_So you're saying if I were to use a mask for too long, I will become the mask?"_

"_Indeed. I have worn my mask for so long until I can't remember what my real face looks like. It happens a lot kid. I find myself different from most Shinobi… it feels as if I am the mask. I am the mask that hides my face, I am the one who is protecting my identity from people…"_

…

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Forgetting your own face, do you like for it to happen?"_

"_Heheh… kid, never in my whole life I never regretted that I am wearing this mask right now."_

… _CLICK SLAM_

"… _I find your explanation kind of confusing… __**Sabre**__."_

_End_

* * *

Green eyes stares upon the large building of a temple. His long hair tied to a ponytail flows by the wind, following it's direction. Tonight is the night. He will succeed in what he's doing. He will not fail. This is not a drill or practice.

Naruto Uzumaki does his best.

He damn do…

* * *

A/N: That's it for the third chapter… how do you enjoy it? hope you do. remember, this story will have longer update rate other than my others… sans 'The art of killing' since it is still a test story. Next chapter will be longer though, don't worry.

JaNB, out!


	4. Sorry

Hello. To all of my readers, I don't think that I could write anymore.

This New Year is the worst New Year I ever had…

Why?

Maria R. Friends called her Marry.

She is our beloved mother, wife, friend, and sister.

She passed away, about two days ago… an accident.

I don't want to talk about it.

Don't ask questions in the reviews, I won't answer them.


End file.
